Atrás do arco-íris
by kacardoso
Summary: Mesmo apaixonados eles descobriram que era preciso lutar pelo amor. Ela conseguiria viver sozinha depois de descobrir a loucura da paixão? Jennifer olhou pela ultima vez para a casa onde havia sido tão feliz e entrou no taxi. Estava indo embora , saia da vida daquele homem insensivel para sempre.


Atrás do Arco-Íris

**Passion Flower**

Diana Palmer

Ela conseguiria viver sozinha depois de descobrir a loucura da paixão?

Jennifer olhou pela última vez para a casa onde havia sido tão feliz e entrou no táxi. Estava indo embora, saía da vida daquele homem insensível para sempre.

Com os olhos marejados, recordou-se de quando chegara, cheia de esperanças, com a vida nova que pretendia construir no Texas. Mas o destino não deixara... O destino a fizera apaixonar-se por Mark Brunner. Que ironia! Na mesma noite em que o havia conquistado também o perdera!

**Digitalização: Tinna**

**Revisão: Crysty**

Passion Flower

© 1984 Diana Palmer

Originalmente publicado pela Silhouette Books,

Divisão da Harlequin Enterprises Limited

© 1987 para a língua portuguesa

EDITORA NOVA CULTURAL LTDA.

Todos os direitos reservados, inclusive o direito de reprodução total ou parcial, sob qualquer forma.

Esta edição é publicada através de contrato com a

Harlequin Enterprises Limited, Toronto, Canadá.

Silhouette, Silhouette Desire e colofão são marcas registradas da Harlequin Enterprises B.V.

Tradução: Fernando A. Bassi

NOVA CULTURAL — CAIXA POSTAL 2372 — SÃO PAULO

Esta obra foi composta na Artestilo Compositora Gráfica Ltda.

e impressa na Divisão Gráfica da Editora Abril S.A.

Foto da capa: RJB

**CAPÍTULO I**

Jennifer King estava ansiosa, parada em frente àquela porta de quarto de hotel. Após a doença que a acometera, o sonho de fazer carreira como decoradora em Nova York pertencia ao passado. Para continuar vivendo, já que as suas reservas financeiras haviam acabado, precisava muito daquele trabalho.

Deu uma última ajeitada nos cabelos loiros, pois desejava causar boa impressão ao vaqueiro que a esperava. Não contava agora com o recurso das roupas caras, como as que vinha usando até então. Sua atual situação financeira não lhe permitia esse luxo. A vida em Atlanta parecia-lhe cada vez mais difícil.

Bateu e esperou. O nervosismo crescia. De repente a porta foi aberta de uma só vez.

— Srta. King? — um rapaz perguntou com cordialidade e com um belo sorriso nos lábios.

— Sim — Jennifer devolveu o sorriso. Ele era alto e bem mais jovem do que esperava. — É você que está precisando de uma secretária temporária?

— É... só bater algumas cartas. — O jovem pegou a máquina de escrever que ela havia trazido. — Vim aqui comprar gado para o meu irmão.

— A srta. James, da agência, já me informou sobre o trabalho.

— Por favor, entre. E não repare na bagunça. Nem parece que a arrumadeira do hotel passou por aqui hoje. Jennifer sentou-se depressa, pálida. Ainda sentia os efeitos da recém-curada pneumonia.

— Não está passando bem? — o moço perguntou, preocupado.

— Fiquei um pouco tonta, mas já passou, sr. Brunner, obrigada. — Jennifer se lembrou do nome da ficha da agência. — Acabei de sair de uma pneumonia e ainda estou em fase de recuperação.

— Espero que você fique boa logo. Nunca tive pneumonia, mas Mark quase morreu, alguns anos atrás, dessa doença. Ele fuma demais.

— Seu irmão?

— Ele mesmo, o sócio majoritário. Ele é o manda-chuva. — O tom de voz do rapaz revelou que ele sentia ciúme do irmão.

Jennifer estava com vinte e três anos, e o moço à sua frente não deveria ser muito mais velho. Sentiu uma simpatia repentina por ele.

Tudo em Jennifer parecia franzino. Quando vivia em Nova York, antes da doença, possuía consciência da própria beleza. Agora, não passava de uma lembrança do que fora naquele tempo.

— Vamos ao trabalho? — Ela sorriu, apoiando o bloco e a caneta sobre o colo.

— Tem certeza de que pode fazer o serviço? Parece meio mal...

— Foi só um ligeiro mal-estar. Faz pouco tempo que saí do hospital.

— Não seria melhor voltar amanhã? — ele insistiu.

— Não, pode ficar tranqüilo.

— Você é quem sabe. A primeira carta vai para Mark Brunner, rancho Good Fellow, Big Spur, Estado do Texas.

— Texas? É sério?

— Claro, é onde fica o nosso rancho.

— Sempre quis conhecer um rancho de verdade. Meu avô, quando jovem, foi um cowboy no Texas. Sempre gostava de nos contar histórias das pessoas e lugares que conheceu... — Por um momento, Jennifer se perdeu nas recordações e logo se deu conta disso. — Desculpe, não queria me distrair assim.

— Tudo bem. É engraçado, você não parece o tipo de garota que gosta da vida ao ar livre.

— Eu adoro a vida no campo. Vivi em uma cidade pequena até os dez anos, então me mudei com meus pais para Atlanta. Senti muito, e ainda sinto. Não imagina quanto...

— Por que não volta?

— É muito tarde. Já não tenho mais família. Meus pais estão mortos. Restaram somente alguns primos, mas não tão próximos para justificar uma visita.

— Entendo. Mark e eu também ficamos órfãos cedo. Fomos criados por tios. Quando nosso pai morreu, ele já era bem crescido. — Agora era a vez dele de se perder em recordações. — Bem, voltemos ao trabalho.

Jennifer acompanhou com facilidade o que o rapaz ditava. Ele pensava muito antes de dizer as frases, sobrando a ela apenas algumas correções. Jennifer não conseguia entender por que ele simplesmente não telefonava ao irmão. A carta consistia de algumas páginas de descrição de touros de raça, pedigrees e prazos-limite para entregas.

A segunda correspondência, endereçada a um executivo de um banco em Big Spur, detalhava a forma com que os irmãos Brunner iriam pagar um empréstimo vultoso. A terceira, para um criador em Carrolton, autorizava o transporte de um touro que, com toda certeza, ele comprara dos Brunner.

— Confusa?

— Um pouco...

— Estamos vendendo um de nossos melhores touros, para comprar um outro. Mark está tentando purificar a raça Hereford. Mas, como não temos dinheiro em caixa, vim a Atlanta para fazer essa barganha. Já vendi o touro que temos e agora quero baixar o preço de um vendedor em potencial.

— Um telefonema para seu irmão não seria mais rápido? — Ela acabou fazendo a pergunta.

— Claro, só que Mark ficaria furioso. Ao invés de tomar um avião, viajei de ônibus, passando por maus pedaços. Você vê, não estamos em condições de desperdiçar dinheiro. Mark sempre diz que só devemos gastar o estritamente necessário.

— Acho que entendo o ponto de vista dele. Chamadas telefônicas são muito caras.

— Ainda mais uma chamada desse tipo, onde muita informação deve ser transmitida. Se eu colocar essa carta no correio hoje, ele deverá recebê-la em um dia ou dois. Então, se achar que o negócio é bom, pode me ligar e me dizer isso rapidamente. Nesse meio tempo, aproveito para tratar de outros negócios.

— Bem pensado.

— Temos só mais duas cartas. — O rapaz estava sentado com o olhar perdido. — Essa carta vai para...

Ditou o endereço de um produtor no norte do Estado da Geórgia. Pedia para ele lhe telefonar na sexta-feira, às treze horas. Depois, uma outra carta tinha como destinatário mais um produtor, só que este era do sul da Geórgia. Continha o mesmo pedido e marcava o telefonema para as quatorze horas, também na sexta.

— Assim poupamos dinheiro. — O jovem sorriu, desanimado. — O que mais me chateia é que há alguns anos um geólogo descobriu petróleo nas nossas terras. Nós poderíamos estar milionários, mas o cabeça-dura do Mark não quer ceder os direitos de exploração. Dá para entender uma coisa dessas? E eu aqui, pedindo para que as pessoas me telefonem para economizar dinheiro.

— Por que ele não quer saber de petróleo?

— Porque é um imbecil. Diz que não quer corromper a terra e que temos de viver do gado. Só que, do jeito que as coisas vão indo, logo estaremos comendo os touros de raça, os papéis e a grama do pasto.

— Seria muito engraçado. — Jennifer riu do comentário, mas logo se arrependeu. — Desculpe por ter rido.

— Não tem importância, chega mesmo a ser engraçado. Só que para quem vive a situação...

Jennifer se levantou, tentando erguer a máquina de escrever para colocá-la em cima de uma mesa próxima à janela, porém não encontrou forças.

— Eu posso fazer isso. — Ele pegou a máquina e a colocou sobre a mesa. — Você está muito fraca, moça.

— Logo volto à minha forma. Só estou um pouco cansada.

— Bem, fique trabalhando. Enquanto isso, vou descer e tomar um lanche. Quer que lhe traga alguma coisa?

— Não, obrigada. Almocei antes de vir para cá — Jennifer mentiu. Até que a idéia de um sanduíche lhe era agradável, mas precisava economizar.

— Tudo bem, daqui a meia hora estarei de volta. — Ele pôs um chapéu de cowboy e deixou o quarto.

Jennifer bateu as cartas rapidamente, apesar de muitos termos desconhecidos. Ter freqüentado uma escola de datilografia enquanto ainda estudava decoração de interiores agora lhe era muito útil. Sabia que depois da doença não poderia enfrentar tão cedo o mundo competitivo de sua antiga profissão. Precisava descansar e, felizmente, o trabalho de secretária exigia pouco esforço.

Sentia pena desse cowboy e do irmão. Apesar de não conhecê-lo pessoalmente, acreditava que Mark Brunner era um homem de princípios. Afinal, mesmo passando por necessidades, não queria que explorassem petróleo nas suas terras do Texas. Imaginou-o parecido com o irmão mais jovem. Deteve-se no nome que acabara de datilografar ao pé da página: Robert G. Brunner. De fato, o moço fora muito meticuloso nas descrições dos animais. Jennifer percebeu que já havia aprendido um pouco sobre criação bovina. Texas... ela suspirou. Como seria o rancho Good Fellow? Nunca tinha visitado a terra dos vaqueiros.

Nesse instante a porta se abriu e Robert Brunner entrou, sorrindo.

— Fazendo uma pausa?

— Não, já terminei.

— Já? Meu Deus, como você é rápida!

— Bato trezentos toques por minuto. É um dos meus poucos talentos.

— Você seria muito bem-vinda lá no rancho... — Ele suspirou. — Mark leva uma hora para bater uma carta. Fica fora de si quando tem de trabalhar naquela máquina velha e infernal. Sem contar que depois ainda precisa arquivar todos os dados da produção, as contas... Você, por acaso, não gostaria de um novo emprego?

— No Texas?

— Do jeito que fala, até parece que o serviço que lhe ofereço é em Paris. — Robert riu com gosto.

— Não pode imaginar como as cidades grandes me fazem mal. Ainda tusso muito por causa da poluição. Além disso, o apartamento onde moro quase não tem espaço. Estou tentando guardar um pouco de dinheiro para poder me mudar daqui.

— Não será muito fácil trabalhar com Mark. E as despesas da mudança serão por sua conta. Veja, eu vou precisar de algum tempo para convencer aquele pão-duro a aceitar você, e na certa ele vai querer que execute outras tarefas além de bater cartas. Nós não temos ninguém para cuidar da casa...

— Ora, sei cozinhar e lhe garanto: sou uma ótima dona-de-casa.

— Você tem telefone?

— Infelizmente, não.

— Parece que a nossa situação é mesmo precária. Ganhar a vida não está nada fácil. A propósito, meu nome é Robert Brunner.

— Jennifer King.

— Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Jenny. Como posso fazer para encontrá-la?

— É só deixar um recado na agência.

— Ótimo. Ficarei na cidade por mais alguns dias. Procuro você antes de voltar ao Texas, certo?

— Você fala mesmo a sério? — Ela demonstrava não estar muito confiante.

— Sempre falo a sério, Jenny. Vai ser um bom emprego para você, mas deve esperar por uma vida dura. Não é nada do que a televisão mostra.

— Sei que vai ser ótimo. — Ela visualizou uma casa velha, bagunçada, com dois irmãos vivendo sozinhos. — Vou gostar de me sentir útil.

— Maravilha. Mas tem certeza de que já está em condições de enfrentar o trabalho duro?

— Eu me cuidarei. E o ar puro me fará bem. Vivendo fora daqui eu serei outra, pode ficar tranqüilo.

— Lá é muito quente.

— Aqui também. Atlanta é uma cidade do sul. Nesta época do ano às vezes a gente pensa que vai derreter.

— Como lá no rancho.

— Gostaria de ir, Robert, mas não quero lhe causar nenhum problema.

— Não se preocupe. Problemas lá não faltam. Você estará nos ajudando, acredite.

— Então seria melhor escrever para o seu irmão — Jenny sugeriu.

— Não precisa, prefiro falar com ele pessoalmente. Assim será mais fácil convencê-lo. Agradeço-lhe por escrever as cartas. Mando o cheque para a agência.

Ao voltar à agência, Jennifer quase nem sentiu o peso da máquina. Parecia flutuar de alegria.

— Você está atrasada. Tivemos que recusar um serviço — a srta. James falou com rispidez quando ela chegou.

— Sinto muito. Havia algumas cartas...

— Você tem outro serviço. Aqui está o endereço. Trata-se de um político; quer algumas cópias de um discurso para distribuir à imprensa. Você deverá datilografar o discurso e depois tirar várias cópias.

Jennifer pegou o papel com o endereço.

— E a máquina, srta. James?

— Ele tem uma máquina elétrica. Depois que terminar o serviço, pode ir para casa. Vejo-a amanhã de manhã. Boa-noite.

— Boa-noite.

Jennifer caminhava pelas ruas pensando no quanto odiava aquele trabalho. Mas tinha consciência de que, mesmo o detestando, precisava muito dele, pois fora o único que arrumara. Em todas as agências que visitara, os quadros de funcionários se encontravam completos. Por isso, a possibilidade de ir para o Texas a deixava cada vez mais ansiosa.

O político era um vereador, com ótimo senso de humor e muito generoso. No caminho de volta a seu pequeno apartamento, Jennifer tomou um lanche, pois não agüentava mais a fome.

Ao chegar em casa estava tão exausta que dormiu assim que se deitou. Porém, teve um sono muito agitado. Sonhou com a vida que havia deixado para trás, em Nova York. Agora, tão distante daquele tempo, tudo parecia uma fantasia.

A competição por melhores empregos, os coquetéis e festas para manter contatos, os prazos a cumprir, a luta sem fim sem a qual não se conseguiam os melhores contratos, a loucura perfeccionista para obter os mais belos arranjos de cores e peças... Tudo para satisfazer gostos tão absurdos e extravagantes... Seus nervos, assim como seu corpo, não agüentaram tal situação e acabaram por traí-la.

Não optara por viver em Nova York. Era feliz em Atlanta, mas as boas escolas se localizavam no norte, e os pais insistiram muito para que ela continuasse os estudos. Queriam que Jennifer tivesse a melhor educação possível. Ela se deixou levar pela vontade deles e, depois de formada, decidiu permanecer por lá. Dois anos depois, eles morreram num trágico acidente de avião.

Após muito esforço, ela havia conseguido um emprego numa das mais importantes empresas de decoração de Nova York. Jennifer chegava ao limite das suas forças para conseguir clientes e deixá-los satisfeitos. Trabalhando daquela maneira, era inevitável que ficasse doente. No mês de março a pneumonia a levou para um hospital. Quando saiu, sentia-se muito debilitada para voltar imediatamente ao trabalho. Os donos da empresa a substituíram por outra profissional. Jennifer se viu desempregada.

Foi obrigada a mudar de vida. Vendeu o apartamento, os casacos de pele, os vestidos caros e viajou para o sul, onde também deparou com um mercado de trabalho saturado. Por sorte obteve o emprego na agência da srta. James.

Por isso a chance de ir para o Texas lhe aparecia como uma luz no fim do túnel. Desejou como nunca que Robert Brunner lhe telefonasse. E isso afinal aconteceu, numa sexta-feira. Por sorte, se encontrava no escritório.

— Srta. King?

— Ela mesma.

— Aqui é Robert Brunner. Ainda está interessada no emprego?

— Mas claro que sim.

— Bem, que tal jantarmos hoje para acertar todos os detalhes?

— Seria ótimo.

— Passo no seu apartamento às nove. Tudo bem? Qual é o endereço?

Ela lhe deu o endereço com cuidado, para não se enganar.

Saiu da agência sem se despedir da srta. James, que escutara todo o diálogo ao telefone.

À noite, arrumou-se da melhor forma que conseguiu. "Se fosse no tempo em que morava em Nova York", suspirou, "usaria uma roupa bem extravagante." Mas tinha que se conformar com a situação. Vestiu uma saia longa, estampada, combinando com uma blusa verde-claro, e esperou pelo rapaz.

Robert foi pontual. Estava vestido à maneira dos texanos: paletó com cotoveleiras de couro, gravata e botas. Entregou um buquê de flores a ela.

— Oh, Rob... sr. Brunner... Não era preciso.

— Tenho medo de que mude de idéia e desista do emprego.

— Não faria isso nem morta.

— E não me chame mais de sr. Brunner, por favor.

— Está bem, Robert.

— Ainda não. O certo é Bobby.

— Você é o patrão, Bobby. Vou obedecê-lo.

— Um patrão pobre. — Ele riu. — Vamos?

Robert a levou ao melhor restaurante texano de Atlanta.

— A carne daqui é ótima — comentou. — E os preços são honestos. Você precisa se habituar com a comida.

Pediram bistecas e salada, tomaram vinho. Jennifer adorou a carne. Conversaram sobre tudo. Ela se sentia um pouco tonta devido ao vinho, mas não deixou que Bobby percebesse.

— Bem, Jenny — ele disse no fim do jantar. — Se você continua firme na idéia de trabalhar para nós...

— Firme feito uma rocha — ela interrompeu.

— Então vou lhe explicar como se faz para chegar ao rancho. — Robert deu-lhe todas as indicações e acrescentou: — Esperamos você daqui a uma semana, ou melhor, na outra segunda-feira. Não se preocupe com mais nada, além de sobreviver à viagem. Vou dar um jeito em Mark.

— Para mim está ótimo. Ainda não consigo acreditar... Texas, aqui vou eu!

Brindaram ao futuro, rindo, e depois Bobby a deixou em casa.

— Vai ser ótimo tê-la conosco, Jennifer. — A voz do rapaz denotava sinceridade.

— Prometo que me esforçarei bastante. Obrigada pelas flores e também pelo jantar adorável. Por falar nisso, como vai justificar essas despesas com seu irmão?

— Fácil. Vou dizer que fui jantar com uma grande produtora do sul da Geórgia, e não poderia fazer feio. Gostou da idéia?

— Bem pensado. Boa-noite.

— Boa-noite, Jenny King. — Robert esperou-a entrar no prédio antes de se afastar.

Ela entrou no apartamento e em seguida começou a se arrumar para dormir. Mal podia conter a felicidade. "Não posso acreditar. Parece um sonho. E como é simpático o sr. Brunner... isto é, Bobby", pensou.

No dia seguinte, acordou mais tarde. Tomou o café da manhã, vestiu uma roupa simples e saiu para visitar a agência para a qual trabalhava.

Quando chegou, encontrou a srta. James furiosa:

— Você está atrasada, mocinha. O que aconteceu?

— Nada me aconteceu, srta. James — ela respondeu com frieza.

— Estamos repletos de pedidos, não sei mais o que falar aos clientes.

—Aliás, srta. James, pensando melhor, aconteceu, sim, um fato muito interessante.

— É bom que seja uma excelente desculpa, senão...

— Arrumei outro emprego. Vou embora desta agência.

— O quê? — A srta. James não acreditava no que acabava de ouvir.

— Isso mesmo. A partir de agora, não trabalho mais aqui. — Jennifer estava calma e segura da situação.

— Não pode fazer isso comigo. Não, depois de tudo o que fiz por você. Se não fosse por mim, estaria em má situação.

— Sei disso e lhe sou muito grata... A senhora foi tão boa comigo que até me poupou do esforço de assinar um contrato de trabalho. — A voz de Jenny era pura ironia. — E me fez trabalhar várias vezes fora do expediente sem pagar horas extras. Será que o pessoal lá do Ministério do Trabalho também vai achar que a senhora foi tão boa assim?

— Sua mal-agradecida; vou fazer com que não consiga emprego em nenhuma outra agência desta cidade, do Estado. — A mulher parecia prestes a ter um colapso nervoso.

— Se fizer isso, esse sim, será um grande favor. Passe muito bem, a senhora é uma patroa extraordinária. — Jennifer virou-se e saiu. Sentia-se ótima. Afinal, uma nova vida lhe sorria.

**CAPÍTULO II**

Jennifer, em frente ao espelho, já se imaginava com um chapéu enorme de abas largas enfeitado com um cordão de seda, botas de cano longo e um cinto largo.

Mas, quando voltou à realidade, os sonhos se dissiparam como fumaça. O apartamento pequeno e pobre já não a incomodava mais, iria deixá-lo em breve, porém, as roupas que possuía em nada combinavam com a vida nova que estaria iniciando.

"Vai ser incrível desfilar pelo campo com esses sapatos de salto e trabalhar com essas calças de tecido fino." Fazia a mala e brincava com as roupas, ironizando a própria sorte. "Ah, mas ainda me restaram duas velhas calças jeans."

Não tinha muito o que levar para o Texas. Mesmo se tivesse, não poderia arcar com as despesas de transporte. Pegou nas mãos o retrato dos pais e falou com eles como se fossem pessoas vivas e não apenas recordações:

— Vejam só, meus queridos: sua filha parte para um lugar desconhecido e está muito feliz.

Fechou a mala, suspirando, aliviada. "Bem, agora só me resta falar com a sra. Palmer. Espero que ela não me crie problemas."

Bateu à porta da proprietária do apartamento, que morava no 16 mesmo andar. Uma mulher de rosto muito enrugado, com roupas escuras e um jeito ranzinza a atendeu.

— O que deseja, Jenny? Diga logo, porque estou ocupada com as contas.

— Bom-dia, sra. Palmer. Como vai? Vejo que está muito bem hoje. Desculpe incomodá-la, mas será que poderíamos conversar um momento? Prometo ser rápida...

Jennifer falava muito depressa e quase sem parar. Porém, foi interrompida pela locadora:

— Quer parar com tanta tagarelice? — Vamos, entre. — A velha indicou-lhe que sentasse. Jenny se acomodou num sofá desconfortável, de assento duro e de mau acabamento. A sala não possuía muitos móveis; além do sofá, só uma estante sem enfeites e uma mesa que suportava uma televisão antiga. O ambiente a fazia sentir-se deprimida, mas disfarçou para que a proprietária não se ofendesse.

— O que tem a me dizer, Jenny?

— Oh, a senhora não adivinha que fato maravilhoso aconteceu comigo. Por isso vim aqui, para que participe da minha felicidade e me ajude.

— Ajudar?

— Sim, recebi uma proposta de emprego irrecusável no Texas.

— Texas?

— Sim, não é divino?

— E quando você parte?

— Amanhã.

— Jenny, você deve estar brincando.

— Pode acreditar, sra. Palmer.

— Eu já entendi, menina. Quer me passar a perna. Pois fique sabendo que a senhorita assinou um contrato e tem de cumpri-lo.

— Mas, sra. Palmer, um papel não pode estragar a minha felicidade.

— Um papel não, mas a polícia sim.

— A senhora não teria coragem. — Jenny de repente ficou apreensiva. — Bem, posso lhe pagar dois meses adiantados.

Jennifer tirou da bolsa um maço de notas e o folheou. A sra. Palmer, ao ver o dinheiro, ficou imóvel, com o olhar fixo nas cédulas. Num esforço inconsciente levantou a mão para apanhá-las, mas se deteve a tempo.

— Esse dinheiro não me diz nada. Temos que obedecer às leis e você sabe disso.

— Mas...

— Sem mas, Jenny. Já perdi muito tempo. Agora, se já disse tudo o que queria, pode ir embora.

— Sra. Palmer!

— Adeus, Jenny. Outro bom emprego aparecerá depois que tiver cumprido o contrato.

A anciã a segurou pelo braço, empurrando-a na direção da porta.

— Isso não ficará assim — Jenny retrucou, já no corredor. — A senhora se lembra do último aumento? Foi trinta por cento superior ao que dizia a lei...

A sra. Palmer emudeceu e bateu a porta, assustada. Jennifer estava certa de que ela se amedrontara o suficiente para não tentar nada a respeito do contrato. Ainda pensava nisso quando levantou a cabeça e avistou um homem alto e moreno esperando-a perto do elevador.

— Pelo jeito você está bem melhor, querida...

— O que você faz aqui? — Jenny balbuciou.

— Fiquei com saudade.

— Não acredito.

— Precisava falar com você.

Os outros moradores que passavam olharam curiosos para os dois, e Jenny achou melhor convidá-lo a entrar no seu apartamento, que ficava ao lado.

— O que você pretende, Thomas? Pensei que estivesse tudo acabado.

— Para mim nada acabou, Jenny.

— É mesmo? Mas eu estive sozinha por muito tempo.

— Tem que me perdoar, querida. Quero ajudá-la. Agora sou gerente de uma empresa de decoração.

— Vejo que se deu muito bem, sr. Lork. Agora compreendo tudo melhor. Talvez o envolvimento com uma pessoa fracassada lhe atrapalhasse os planos.

— Oh, Jenny...

— Você sabe o que é perder os pais, enfrentar uma pneumonia e depois ser demitida de um ótimo emprego? Tudo isso sozinha?

— Jenny, eu também tinha meus problemas.

— É claro, você estava ocupado com jantares, negócios e quem sabe até com outras mulheres...

— Não seja cruel.

— Está certo, Thomas. Eu estou muito bem para me importar com você.

— Não, não está bem e quero ajudá-la. Você poderá reaver seu emprego, Jenny.

— Fique sabendo que não aceitaria nada de você.

— Jennifer, permita-me pagar por todos os meus erros. Por favor!

— Sinto muito.

— Eu amo você — ele insistiu, implorando-lhe atenção.

Quando Jennifer ouviu aquelas palavras, uma ponta de remorso invadiu-lhe a alma, mas ficou firme. Afinal estava sendo sincera com Thomas.

— Não diga mais isso, É tarde demais...

Ele abaixou a cabeça, arrasado. Virou-se, andou até a porta e saiu. Ao presenciar tal cena, Jenny teve vontade de chorar. Mas, ao invés de correr atrás dele, respirou fundo e relaxou.

"Pronto, Jennifer, já passou. O futuro é o que importa", pensou.

Mais tarde foi ao banco depositar o que devia na conta da sra. Palmer. Depois, reservou a passagem para o Texas.

No dia seguinte, logo cedo tomou o ônibus, que partiu no horário. Seria uma viagem longa.

Jenny quase não tirou os olhos da paisagem, observando com atenção os campos que se estendiam até o horizonte, o gado pastando, belos cavalos que trotavam. Apesar de não ser um trajeto fácil, a viagem foi cumprida dentro do tempo normal.

Chegando a Big Spur, tomou um táxi e seguiu as indicações de Robert para encontrar o rancho. Ao localizá-lo, Jenny se encheu de alegria. A excitação foi tão forte que teve vontade de fazer o resto do caminho a pé. Sem pensar muito, dispensou o motorista.

Estava muito quente. Aquele era um dia típico do verão texano. Jennifer parou no meio da estradinha que levava ao rancho para descansar um pouco. Deixou a mala no chão, um pouco arrependida por ter despachado o táxi. Mas andar lhe parecia uma excelente idéia, afinal, o caminho não parecia tão longo. Ainda mais com aquela paisagem tão linda, com flores surgindo por todos os lados...

Havia tentado falar com Bobby ao chegar à rodoviária, mas o telefone tocou sem resposta. Bem, era segunda-feira e lhe haviam prometido um emprego. O que poderia dar errado? Ela se levantou e continuou a caminhada.

Seus olhos se fixaram na casa em frente: um sobrado branco, com a pintura estragada e uma grande varanda protegida por enormes carvalhos.

Dos dois lados da entrada de cascalho havia cercas mal-conservadas, amarradas com arame farpado. O gado pastava tranqüilamente além da cerca; ao fundo, a imensidão do horizonte. Sempre acreditara que a Geórgia fosse grande, mas o Texas chegava a parecer irreal. Em um pasto separado, uma égua brincava com um potrinho.

Jennifer prendeu uma mecha de cabelo que tinha se soltado da presilha. Meio deslocada, usava uma roupa branca e sapatos de salto alto, porém queria agradar. A poeira vermelha da estrada sujara a bainha do vestido, e os sapatos estavam riscados. Além disso, suava muito. Nunca se vira em pior estado. Isso a deixava mais nervosa ainda. Principalmente quando pensava no irmão mais velho de Robert. A imagem que fazia de Mark Brunner era a de um velho rancheiro de temperamento forte. Já havia tratado com homens desse tipo e se saíra bem. Não estava com medo, mas esperava que ele precisasse realmente dos seus serviços. Dessa forma, as coisas ficariam mais fáceis.

Entrou na varanda, parando defronte à porta. Tentou, sem muito sucesso, retirar um pouco da poeira que se grudara no seu vestido. Pôs a bagagem no chão, inspirou profundamente e bateu.

A casa permanecia em silêncio. Porém, acreditou ter ouvido o ruído de um ventilador. Bateu mais uma vez, imaginando que Bobby viesse atendê-la, dando-lhe as boas-vindas.

O som de passos apressados e duros fez seu coração disparar. Bem, o lugar não se encontrava vazio. Ela precisava sentar um pouco. Sentia-se esgotada.

— Deseja alguma coisa?

De repente, Jennifer viu a face mais dura e os olhos mais frios que já contemplara na vida. Perdeu a voz. A reação imediata teria sido de fugir bem depressa, mas ela tinha vindo de muito longe e sentia-se à beira da exaustão.

— Sou Jennifer King. Robert Brunner está, por favor?

Ela se assustou com a expressão de fúria do estranho. Teria dito alguma coisa que não devia?

— Que diabo de jogo você está fazendo, menina?

Jennifer não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Parecia que, de fato, havia cometido um engano.

— Este é o rancho Good Fellow?

— Sim, senhora.

— É aqui que mora Robert Brunner? — tentou de novo.

— Bobby morreu num acidente de ônibus há uma semana.

Jennifer sentiu-se paralisar. Aquela longa viagem de ônibus, o esforço para carregar a mala pesada e os resquícios de sua doença a traíram. Tais palavras ditas de forma tão dura foram a gota d'água. Percebeu que estava prestes a desmaiar.

O homem a segurou com firmeza e a levou para a sala. Com a gentileza de quem carrega um saco de farinha, deixou-a cair sobre um sofá. Jenny o viu sair do cômodo, mas logo depois ele voltou com um copo de chá gelado. Ela tentava desesperadamente se recompor, mas sofrera um choque muito grande. Haviam lhe prometido um emprego, e viajara centenas de quilômetros... Agora aquele que havia lhe oferecido o trabalho estava morto. E pior de tudo: não conseguia imaginar Robert, tão jovem e saudável, morto.

— Você parece um fantasma de tão branca — o estranho observou.

— E você deveria escrever para a televisão. Parece que tem uma queda natural para o mau gosto.

— Andando nesse calor sem chapéu. — Ele a encarou. — Meu Deus, quantas estúpidas mulheres da cidade existem no mundo? E o que foi que a trouxe à minha casa?

Só então Jennifer conseguiu ver direito o homem com quem conversava. Seu cabelo era castanho-claro e liso. Vestia roupas simples: jeans e camiseta, o que lhe ressaltava a musculatura. Aparentava ser do tipo que trabalha o tempo todo.

— O senhor é Mark Brunner — conseguiu dizer, hesitante.

— Por quanto tempo andou a pé? — O rosto dele parecia uma máscara.

— Da estrada até aqui — Jenny respondeu, olhando para os sapatos estragados. — Calculei mal a distância.

— Nunca ouviu falar sobre insolação?

— Já, mas não pensei que pudesse acontecer comigo.

Ela pôs o copo vazio sobre uma mesa. Bem, estava no Texas, e o que a deixava triste é que não conheceria muito mais do que já havia visto.

— Estou chocada com o que aconteceu com Robert, sr. Brunner. Não o conhecia direito, mas ele aparentava ser uma pessoa muito boa. — Levantou-se depressa, com um esforço tremendo para não cair de novo sobre o sofá. — Não vou tomar o seu tempo.

— Por que viajou até aqui, srta. King?

— Não importa mais. — Jennifer andou em direção à porta, pegou a mala e já se preparava para mais uma caminhada, daquela vez até a cidade. Tomar um táxi seria um luxo impensável.

— Aonde você pensa que vai?

— Voltar para a cidade. Adeus, sr. Brunner.

— A pé? Nesse calor e sem chapéu?

— Cheguei até aqui, não foi? Então posso voltar...

— Nunca irá conseguir. Espere um minuto. Eu levo você.

— Não, obrigada. Sempre faço tudo por minha conta, sr. Brunner. Não preciso de nenhuma ajuda.

— Se tentar essa caminhada, vai precisar é de um médico — ele disse, desaparecendo no interior da casa.

Jennifer pensou que o caso estivesse encerrado, quando ouviu o barulho de um motor. A caminhonete vermelha parou ao seu lado, e a porta do passageiro se abriu.

— Entre. — O tom de voz era de quem esperava obediência imediata,

— Eu já lhe disse... — Jennifer irritou-se.

— Não gostaria de forçá-la a entrar...

Ela resolveu aceitar a carona e ajeitou a bagagem no chão do carro.

Por um bom tempo eles não se falaram. Mark fumava, a fumaça sufocava. Começou a tossir, pois seus pulmões ainda estavam muito sensíveis. Quando percebeu, ele jogou fora o cigarro e escancarou a janela.

— Você não parece se sentir bem.

— Estou saindo de uma pneumonia, só isso — Jenny respondeu mecanicamente, enquanto admirava o horizonte. — O Texas é muito extenso.

— Sim. Em que lugar do Texas você nasceu?

— Em nenhum.

— O que foi que disse?

— Não sou texana, sou de Atlanta.

— Na Geórgia?

— Existe alguma outra?

— Que diabo você planeja, viajando toda essa distância só para ver um homem que nem conhecia direito? Não venha me dizer que foi amor à primeira vista?

— Amor? Por Deus, não. Eu fiz alguns serviços de datilografia para ele.

— Comece novamente, do princípio. Senão você vai acabar me deixando com dor de cabeça. — Mark Brunner parou o carro e desligou o motor.

— Bobby me ofereceu um emprego. Disse que precisava de alguém para datilografar cartas e cuidar de um arquivo. Também deixou muito claro que haveria outras tarefas, como cozinhar, limpar e coisas assim. Além de um salário baixo.

— Meu irmão foi honesto com você. Não acreditou no que ele lhe disse?

— Claro que acreditei. Quer saber por que decidi aceitar isso mesmo?

— Continue falando. — Ele acendeu outro cigarro.

— Bem, perdi meu antigo emprego por causa da pneumonia. Não estava mais em condições de assumir meu lugar. Então consegui trabalho em Atlanta, numa dessas agências de empregos temporários, como datilografa. Sou bastante rápida numa máquina de escrever, e esse serviço não me exigiria tanto quanto o anterior. Bobby precisava de algumas cartas e me contratou por intermédio da agência. Nós conversamos, e, quando me disse que era do Texas e que morava em um rancho, fiquei entusiasmada. — Ela fez uma pausa, lembrando-se do rosto de Bobby. — Passei muito tempo da minha vida escutando meu avô contar as histórias de sua juventude no Texas, sr. Brunner. O sonho da minha vida sempre foi viver aqui. O fim do arco-íris... — Sorriu e depois continuou: — Para mim, um pequeno salário vivendo no campo é muito mais interessante que uma remuneração compensadora numa cidade grande, onde se morre aos poucos. Quando Bobby me ofereceu esta chance, aceitei de imediato. Ele disse que eu deveria apenas tomar um ônibus e apresentar-me no rancho hoje. Estou muito triste com o acidente. A perda do emprego não significa nada perto de tamanha tragédia.

— Um emprego! — Mark Brunner exclamou. — É, de certa forma, ele tinha razão. Detesto ter de controlar todos os dados da produção e gerenciar os pagamentos. É muito serviço, além de ter que fazer a minha própria comida. A casa não é arrumada há um mês... — De repente, mudou de assunto. — Você não está grávida, está?

— Se estivesse, iria entrar para os anais da medicina.

— Minha querida moça do sul, será que você é tão inocente como diz?

— Chame-me do que quiser, mas, com ou sem emprego, aconselho-o a não me provocar.

— Tudo bem, desculpe. Quer o emprego, não quer? Robert lhe disse a verdade. Vai ter casa e comida, mas será uma existência modesta. Ainda está interessada?

— Se isso significa morar no Texas, sim, estou.

— Quantos anos tem você, minha cara colegial?

— Já deixei os bancos da escola há muito tempo, sr. Brunner. Estou com vinte e três anos. E você, quantos anos tem?

— Tente adivinhar.

— Trinta — Jenny respondeu, olhando-o com atenção.

— Tente outra vez. — Ele riu. Foi a primeira vez que o viu sorrindo; notava-se que não o fazia com muita freqüência.

— Trinta e quatro.

— Acrescente um ano e você tem a idade certa.

— É... realmente você é bem velhinho — ela brincou.

— Isso não é jeito de falar com seu novo patrão.

— Desculpe-me, não vou mais esquecer disso. Existem mais pessoas que trabalham no rancho?

— Somente Eddie e Bib. Todos os dois são casados. — Mark notou, que ela parecia um pouco apreensiva. — Sim, nós estaremos sozinhos.

— Bem...

— Haverá uma chave no seu quarto, não se preocupe. Quando você me conhecer melhor, vai saber que isso é até desnecessário, mas sou bastante convencional. Além disso, raras vezes chego em casa antes da hora de dormir. Também não tenho o costume de correr atrás de meninas da cidade.

— Vou trabalhar duro, sr. Brunner.

— Meu nome é Mark. Você vai cozinhar, lavar a roupa e cuidar da casa. E, quando tiver tempo, pode trabalhar no escritório. Mas o salário não vai ser muito alto.

— Não pretendo ficar rica. — Jenny ainda estava temerosa em ficar numa casa sozinha com um homem que pouco conhecia. Mark percebeu-lhe o temor.

— Diga-me, Jenny King, acha que sou do tipo estuprador?

— Não. É claro que não, sr. Brunn... Mark, eu vou trabalhar para você. — Depois que Mark a chamara pelo apelido, ficara mais tranqüila.

Ele nada disse, só a olhou. Deu a partida no carro, fez meia-volta e retornaram ao rancho.

**CAPÍTULO III**

Duas horas mais tarde, já instalada na sede do rancho, Jennifer pôde notar o interesse dos outros dois empregados de Mark. Não que tivessem feito algum comentário, mas pareciam fascinados por terem uma garota por perto. Mark lhe designara um quarto com papel de parede, que já descascava em alguns pontos, cortinas azuis e uma cama antiga. Jenny daria tudo para estar bem de saúde e redecorar aquele lugar, que era simples, mas possuía personalidade e uma longa história.

Na manhã seguinte, acordou tarde, com uma estranha sensação. Não se sentia assim desde a infância e lembrar-se disso não ajudava a explicar o motivo. No dia anterior, Mark havia sido muito cortês com ela, mas não passara disso. Ele não aparentava ser do tipo muito amistoso. Bem, pensou, acabara de perder o irmão caçula e talvez fosse essa a causa de tanto silêncio.

Ao descer, ele já havia saído. Preparou uma xícara de café, torradas e foi para o escritório. Havia uma pilha de papéis, registros e cartas para serem datilografados. A máquina elétrica já estava instalada sobre uma mesa próxima à janela, e junto dela encontrou um bilhete de Mark: "Não se sinta obrigada a trabalhar demais, logo no primeiro dia". Jenny esboçou um sorriso, admirando a letra firme e a assinatura dele.

Sentou-se e três horas bastaram para dar conta de boa parte do serviço. Já estava pensando em parar quando escutou passos no corredor. Era Mark.

— Você não vai almoçar, Jenny? — Na verdade, pelo tom de voz, ele parecia estar mais faminto do que ela. Jenny sorriu, satisfeita.

— Alguma coisa engraçada, srta. King?

— Oh, não, chefe, nada mesmo.

Foram para a cozinha, e Jennifer rapidamente preparou sanduíches de presunto e uma salada de legumes.

— Quer café? — perguntou para Mark.

— Como descobriu que eu preferia café a chá?

— Simples. A lata de pó está quase vazia, enquanto que a de chá...

— Muito esperta.

— Ah, falando nisso, queria me desculpar pelo café da manhã de hoje. Eu sempre me levanto às seis, mas hoje estava um pouco cansada.

— Não tem problema. Sempre preparei meu próprio desjejum,

— De que se alimentou?

— Quando?

— De manhã, é claro...

— Café.

— Só café?

— Coisas como ovos estrelados, bacon e torradas me fazem mal. Café é bem melhor.

— Entendo. Assim mesmo tentarei levantar cedo amanhã.

— Não se preocupe, você ainda parece muito fraca.

— Perto de você, a gente se sente raquítica.

— Você sempre foi assim tão magra, Jenny?

— Só depois da pneumonia.

— E como foi o primeiro dia de trabalho?

— Acho que estou me saindo bem. Sua letra é muito clara. Já trabalhei para médicos, aquilo sim era terrível. A gente precisava mandar traduzir.

— E quem traduzia para você?

— O farmacêutico da esquina.

— Coitado do homem! — Ele sorriu.

Jenny notou que Mark comia o sanduíche, mas não havia tocado na salada.

— E os legumes, não vai comer?

— Não sou coelho, Jenny.

— Mas fazem bem à saúde.

— Tudo bem, mas mesmo assim não quero. — Acabando o sanduíche, Mark levantou-se para pegar mais café.

— Não entendo então por que você planta alface e tomates.

— Gosto de comê-los com sanduíches.

— Poderia ter juntado com o presunto.

— Com todo esse tempero?

— A salada não está tão temperada assim, Mark.

— Não gosto de brócolis nem de couve-flor, e nunca faça bifes com molhos complicados. Sou um homem de carne com batatas.

— Vou me lembrar disso, sr. Brunner. Aliás, na torta que estou preparando para o jantar, não posso esquecer de trocar as maçãs por batatas.

— Você é muito engraçadinha, sabia? — ele brincou. — Por que não fez teatro?

— Porque morreria de fome. A propósito, Mark, ia me esquecendo, um homem chamado Brickmayer telefonou pedindo um ferrador emprestado. O que é um ferrador?

— É o sapateiro dos cavalos — Mark não conteve a gargalhada.

Jenny olhou para ele, pensativa. Ficava mais bonito quando ria, o rosto perdia aquela dureza que lhe dava uma expressão amarga.

— Hora de voltar ao trabalho — ele disse, levantando-se. — Mas vá devagar, mocinha. Não quero vê-la presa a uma cama por minha causa.

— Pode contar comigo, senhor. Meu medo da sua comida é muito grande.

Mark ia dizer qualquer coisa, mas desistiu e se retirou.

Jennifer gastou o resto da tarde terminando o serviço que iniciara pela manhã. Depois limpou a casa e preparou o jantar: ovos mexidos com presunto e salada de alface. Arrumou a mesa, e, como Mark não chegasse, a refeição esfriou. Cansada de esperar, esquentou um pouco para si e guardou o restante na geladeira, indo depois deitar-se. Pressentiu que a ausência dele no jantar seria freqüente, e então recordou que Mark já havia lhe dito que dificilmente voltava para casa antes da hora de dormir. "Mas bem que ele podia ter me avisado no almoço", pensou.

No dia seguinte, levantou-se cedo e, às seis e quinze, já estava preparando a refeição da manhã: salsichas, ovos, biscoitos e um grande bule de café.

A mesa estava posta quando Mark apareceu na cozinha... vestido só de cueca. Parada, e bastante constrangida, Jennifer observou aquele corpo forte. Não havia nenhum sinal de gordura, mais parecia um ginasta.

— Escutei um barulho aqui embaixo e desci para ver do que se tratava.

— Só estava preparando o café — Jenny sentia toda a sensualidade vinda dele.

— Tudo bem — Mark se virou e subiu as escadas.

Logo depois, desceu de novo, usando apenas uma calça jeans.

— Você devia ter dormido mais um pouco — falou ao sentar-se à mesa.

— Fiquei com medo de que caísse da garupa lá no campo e não chegasse a tempo para o almoço — Jenny brincou.

— Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

— Já pensou? Ficar caído no chão sem ninguém para acudi-lo? A não ser que o seu cavalo desse uma ajudazinha...

— Meu cavalo? Ele é esperto o bastante para me deixar no pasto e vir almoçar sozinho. — Ele pegou um biscoito. — Minha tia cozinhava assim. Biscoitos leves como o vento.

— Às vezes, eles ficam pesados como borracha. Tive sorte desta vez.

— Acho que também tive, então.

— Vi um galinheiro atrás da casa. Devo recolher os ovos todos os dias?

— Sim, mas tome cuidado com o lugar onde põe a mão. Às vezes, algumas cobras entram lá.

Comiam quietos, até que Mark quebrou o silêncio:

— Você é uma grande cozinheira, Jenny.

— Aprendi com minha mãe. Ela era perfeita na cozinha.

— Seus pais ainda estão vivos?

— Não. Morreram num desastre de avião.

— Sinto muito. Eram muito apegados?

— Muito. E os seus, estão mortos?

—Sim. — A resposta curta e seca desencorajou Jennifer de fazer outras perguntas.

Terminaram o café sem mais conversas. Depois Mark foi para o quarto. Alguns minutos depois, aparecia vestindo uma camisa caqui e botas.

— Obrigado pelo café. Agora, veja bem: não exagere no serviço da casa.

— Não farei nada de que não seja capaz.

— Você sabe que eu tenho um rolo de corda lá no estábulo. Espero não precisar usá-lo.

— Vou me lembrar de carregar uma tesoura comigo.

— Meu Deus, como você é teimosa!

— Olha só quem fala...

— Tenho muita prática com touros selvagens. — Ele bebeu o resto do café que estava em sua xícara. — Ah! E, de agora em diante, sempre virei à mesa vestido... mesmo às seis horas da manhã.

— É um homem sensato, sr. Brunner. Honestamente, não estou acostumada a tomar o café da manhã sozinha com um homem, vestido ou não.

— Não é uma pessoa liberada, srta. King?

Jenny percebeu as intenções daquela pergunta.

— Nunca deixei de ser liberada. Sou apenas um pouco antiquada.

— Eu também sou. Coincidência, não? — Mark enterrou o chapéu na cabeça e saiu assobiando.

À medida que os dias iam se passando, Jenny se sentia cada vez mais confusa. Algumas vezes, enquanto cuidava da casa, percebia que Mark lhe dirigia olhares demorados. Mas não eram olhares maliciosos. Chegavam a ser curiosos e até protetores, Jenny tinha o desagradável pressentimento de que Mark não a via como uma mulher de verdade, implacável, o espelho lhe mostrava a realidade: ainda estava pálida e abatida, com poucos atrativos capazes de chamar a atenção de um homem. Eddie era o veterano da fazenda; Jenny simpatizou com ele logo que o viu. Era muito parecido com o patrão: dificilmente ria, trabalhava por dois e quase nunca sentava para descansar. Um dia, quando Eddie foi lhe entregar os ovos frescos, ela-lhe ofereceu um copo de chá gelado.

— Obrigado, senhorita. Isso é muito bom nesse calor. — O homem sorveu todo o chá em algumas goladas. — O chefe mandou consertar a cerca. Não há nada no mundo que eu deteste mais do que consertar cercas.

— Obrigada por ter apanhado os ovos para mim, Eddie. Estou tão ocupada consertando as cortinas que ia acabar mesmo me esquecendo deles.

— Ora, não foi nada. É gozado... você não parece o tipo de pessoa que eu pensei que o chefe contrataria.

— E que tipo de pessoa você esperava?

— Bem... — Ele tossiu, limpando a garganta. — Do jeito que conheço o chefe, só uma mulher bem mais velha e com um temperamento humilde daria certo com ele. Sei disso porque já o conheço há vinte anos.

— Mark comanda o rancho há tanto tempo assim?

— Comanda, moça, mas não vá pensar que é muito velho. Eu o conheço desde que vinha por estes lados com seu tio Ben. Era apenas um guri. Os pais nunca se importaram muito com o que ele fazia. A mãe saía com homens quando Mark tinha apenas dez anos, e o pai se matou de tanto beber.

Jennifer sentiu-se mal. Imaginava Mark aos dez anos, a mãe ausente e o pai se embriagando. Lembrou-se de Robert.

— Então, nessa época, Bobby devia ser só um bebê...

— É, ele era muito pequeno. O velho Ben e Emma o levaram. Mas Mark não teve tanta sorte. Ficou com o pai.

— Por que ele não gosta das mulheres da cidade? — Jenny tornou a encher o copo de Eddie com chá.

— Uma vez ele se envolveu com uma dona da alta roda de Houston, Todo mundo podia ver que ela nunca iria se dar bem aqui, menos Mark. Ele tinha acabado de herdar a fazenda e achava que ia fazer fortuna com o gado. A mulher, escutando tais sonhos, acabou vindo para cá um verão. — Eddie riu. — Demorou só cinco minutos para que devolvesse o anel de noivado e dissesse tudo o que pensava sobre os projetos dele. À noite, Mark se embebedou. Foi a primeira vez que o vi tomando algo mais forte do que cerveja. Depois disso nunca mais trouxe mulher alguma para cá. Até você chegar...

— Não me veja como uma inimiga, Eddie.

Ele olhou ao redor, observando o estado da casa. Há muito não via tanta ordem ali dentro.

— Não acho que a senhora seja uma inimiga. Fez um bom serviço — comentou.

— Gosto de cuidar da casa. — Jenny serviu-se do chá. — Até ficar doente, arrumar casas era o meu serviço. Ainda não estou muito bem recuperada.

— Seu sotaque parece de sulista.

— Sou da Geórgia. Você é muito esperto!

— Nem tanto, se fosse estaria rico. Bem, é melhor voltar ao trabalho. O patrão não gostaria de que ficássemos papeando na hora do serviço, e Bib está me esperando. Tenho que ajudá-lo com o gado.

— Obrigada, novamente, por ter me trazido os ovos, Eddie.

— Ora, não foi nada. Sou eu que agradeço pelo chá.

Jenny observou enquanto ele se afastava. Muitas coisas a respeito de Mark começavam a fazer sentido.

Quando Mark chegou já havia anoitecido. Imediatamente, Jenny pôs o pão de milho no forno para que ficasse quente, pensando em como o dono da casa tinha horários irregulares. Havia saído pela manhã e só voltava agora. De qualquer forma, mesmo nos dias em que chegasse tarde, encontraria o jantar na geladeira. Sentia-se orgulhosa com o próprio desempenho. Além de fazer o serviço burocrático, também dava conta do restante.

Ele entrou, jogando o chapéu sobre uma cadeira. Estava mais desarrumado do que o habitual, com as roupas empoeiradas e, no rosto, uma expressão cansada.

— Alô, patrão. Que tal um pouco de pão de milho e chili à mexicana?

— Minha fome é tamanha que eu comeria até uma daquelas malditas saladas. — Mark ainda usava perneiras, o que mostrava que cavalgara o dia inteiro.

— Se você sentar, posso servir o jantar.

— Antes disso preciso de um banho.

— Pode lavar o rosto e as mãos aqui na pia. Está com jeito de quem vai dormir debaixo do chuveiro.

— Já estou até vendo você me tirar de lá.

— Eu? Nunca. Chamaria Eddie ou Bib para fazer isso.

— E se não os encontrasse?

— Nesse caso, meu senhor, acho que se afogaria por lá.

— Você não tem jeito mesmo... Deixaria isso acontecer com o seu patrão?

Jennifer estava de costas para ele. Num impulso, Mark se levantou e a segurou pela cintura. Jenny tentou se controlar e só o conseguiu com muito esforço. A vontade que sentia era de beijar aquele rosto másculo e sujo. Mark olhava para o fogão por cima do ombro dela.

— O que você preparou para nós?

— Um tatu, duas cascavéis, feijão e um monte de pimenta malagueta.

— Um monte de pimenta malagueta dá para tirar toda a ferrugem do meu caminhão — ele brincou, apertando-lhe suavemente a cintura.

— Não tenho a menor dúvida, mas Bib me disse que vocês, texanos, gostam de chili quente.

Ele a virou para que pudesse ver-lhe o rosto. Por um curto espaço de tempo ficaram parados, olhos nos olhos. Jennifer sentia que não sustentaria por muito tempo aquele olhar. Com dificuldade afastou-se dele.

— Você quer leite?

— Você não fez café?

— Fiz. Só pensei que...

— Para o seu governo, detesto pimenta! Portanto, não preciso de leite.

— Para sua informação, senhor. — Ela serviu duas xícaras de café. — Nós, georgianos, sabemos comer cascavéis enquanto ainda estão se contorcendo. E uma tia minha preparava uma costela assada que faz o chili texano parecer mingau de aveia.

— Não me diga! Vamos ver... — Ele pegou a colher e provou do chili, — Você chama isso de quente?

Não acreditando em Mark, ela também provou a comida e começou a tossir desesperadamente. Ao ver Jenny tentando se recuperar, ele levantou e encheu um copo de leite gelado, que lhe estendeu. Enquanto ela tomava o leite sofregamente, Mark despejava metade do vidro de pimenta no seu chili, e, desta feita, pôs-se a comer.

— Até que está bom, doçura. Mas da próxima vez pode acrescentar mais uma dose de pimenta malagueta.

Jennifer não conseguia acreditar no que via. Tentou falar. Impossível...

— Bem... — Mark continuou. — O que você dizia sobre costelas assadas que fazem o chili texano parecer mingau?

— Pode me passar o pão? — Jennifer pediu quase sussurrando.

— Não vai acabar o seu chilli?

— Mais tarde. Fiz uma torta de maçã para a sobremesa. Mark ensaiou um sorriso, e Jennifer levantou-se da cadeira para não vê-lo comer.

Um novo dia começava no rancho. Eddie se levantara com os primeiros raios do sol, fizera o café e agora o tomava, enquanto Libby, a esposa, também acordada, já preparava a mesa e o restante da refeição da manhã.

Eddie resolveu sentar-se no degrau da porta de entrada da casa para admirar melhor o campo, que tomava tons prateados com a luz ainda fraca.

— Bom dia, Eddie. Pensando na vida? — perguntou-lhe Bib, que passava por lá.

— Bom dia, companheiro. Estou aqui vendo essa beleza toda. Não aceita uma xícara de café feito por mim ainda agorinha?

— Você fez café? E ele não mata a gente?

— Acho melhor experimentar, para saber.

— Ótimo! Se você continuar vivo...

— Libby, traz uma xícara de café aqui para o nosso amigo — pediu Eddie.

— O patrão já deve estar levantando a uma hora dessas — disse Bib.

— É verdade. E Jennifer também.

— Moça bonita essa tal de Jennifer.

— Bonita mesmo, e parece ser muito boa também, mas eu não sei não...

— Parece que sabe cozinhar direitinho.

— Tem razão. Sabe o que o patrão está comendo de manhã? Biscoitos e torradas.

— Antigamente dava até dó, hoje tenho inveja dele.

— Do que vocês estão falando? — Libby perguntou ao trazer a xícara de café.

— Da Jenny, ora — Eddie olhou para a mulher como se achasse a pergunta fora de propósito.

— Ah, a mocinha da cidade... — Libby suspirou, enciumada.

— O patrão melhorou muito depois que ela chegou — Bib constatou.

— Eu tenho minhas dúvidas.

— Dúvidas? — perguntou Libby.

— Uma moça delicada como ela, vir parar aqui nessa monotonia...

— Que monotonia, homem? Aqui a gente não pára de trabalhar. É uma coisa atrás da outra acontecendo: um dia é um bezerro que nasce, outro é a nossa horta que cresce e a gente tem que colher... Eu não vejo monotonia no campo.

— Para nós isso não acontece, Bib. Não percebemos mais, porém a vida aqui é diferente. A gente tem ligação com o gado e a terra, e tudo é mais lento do que o ritmo da cidade. Lá as pessoas estão sempre correndo, e é muita gente junta inventando moda para ganhar mais dinheiro.

— Eddie tem razão — interveio Libby. — Não sei como alguém pode trocar a cidade, as festas, os lugares interessantes, pessoas diferentes, pelo campo.

— Você não gosta daqui, Libby? — perguntou Bib, surpreso.

— Gosto muito, mas é diferente.

— É que ela gosta de festas e de cinema, Bib. Essas coisas são mais difíceis por aqui, não é, Libby? — Eddie olhou para a esposa com carinho.

— Mas você não acha que com o tempo ela se acostuma, Eddie?

— Pode ser, Bib. Acho que sim. Ela já está com uma aparência bem melhor. Mas tem outra coisa...

— Fala, homem!

— Tenho medo, Libby, do que o patrão possa fazer a ela.

— Eddie, não fale assim de Mark — ela esbravejou.

— Ei, não é nada disso que vocês estão pensando.

— Então, b que é, companheiro?

— É que eles se dão muito bem e...

— E o quê, diga logo — Libby estava nervosa.

— Você se lembra daquela outra que esteve aqui, não?

— Jenny é diferente. É uma moça honesta, esforçada e inteligente. Não vai fazer nada contra Mark. — Libby não percebeu que defendia Jenny.

— Veja só, e eu que pensava que ela não gostasse da Jenny — disse Eddie.

— Era só ciúme, seu rancheiro. — Após dizer isso, Libby entrou na casa, rindo muito. Lá fora, os dois também riram.

Na casa principal, Mark já descia para tomar o café. Como sempre Jenny já estava na cozinha, atarefada.

— Bom dia, Mark.

— Oi, Jenny, bom dia. — Ele se sentou à mesa e cortou uma fatia do pão que Jenny fizera. — Depois de alguns dias vivendo aqui, o que você está achando?

— Sobre o quê, Mark? — ela perguntou, desprevenida.

— Sobre a vida no campo. Não sente diferença?

— Sinto-me muito bem. É incrível, mas parece que nasci aqui.

— É uma vida modesta, sem muitos acontecimentos. Tem certeza de que não lhe falta nada?

Jennifer notou que a preocupação dele era sincera e se sentiu envaidecida.

— Oh, Mark, sou muito feliz aqui.

Quando ele percebeu que estava sendo carinhoso, mudou logo o tom de voz.

— Então, tudo bem, só queria saber se posso continuar contando com você. E no escritório, como vai indo? Está dando conta do recado?

Jenny ficou um pouco desconcertada com a mudança brusca, mas não deixou transparecer nada.

— Esteja certo de que sim. Não é nenhum bicho-de-sete-cabeças.

— E aquelas cartas, vai fazê-las hoje?

— É o que pretendo, patrão.

Mark acabou de tomar o café e saiu. Montou no cavalo se perguntando por que se preocupava tanto com Jenny. "Talvez estivesse substituindo Robert", pensou. Sim, é como se fosse uma irmã... ou não?

Sem que percebesse, agradecia ao irmão por tê-la enviado.

**CAPÍTULO IV**

Fazia muito tempo que Jennifer não andava a cavalo, mas, numa bela manhã, Mark decidiu que cavalgariam juntos. Ela não teve como evitar o convite.

— Eu vou acabar caindo, Mark. E, além disso, tenho muito serviço para fazer.

— Você arrumou todas as cortinas da casa, limpou tudo o que está à vista, varreu o chão e ainda botou ordem na papelada do escritório. O que falta mais?

— Não comecei o jantar.

— Então hoje jantaremos mais tarde. Vamos, suba. Meio contra a vontade, deixou que ele a ajudasse a montar.

Ainda continuava com a saúde um tanto frágil, mas já tinha melhorado bastante. A antiga forma, aos poucos, ia voltando, e com ela cada vez mais a presença de espírito.

— Você sempre foi assim dominador ou freqüentou uma escola?

— Isso é normal nestas terras, doçura — ele respondeu, rindo, ao mesmo tempo em que a media de alto a baixo. Jenny usava uma camisa azul e uma calça jeans desbotada. — Você precisa de mais roupas,

— Eu já tive um armário cheio. Mas agora meu orçamento é bem pequeno. De qualquer maneira, para cavalgar não precisamos de muito esmero, não é?

— Poderia pelo menos usar um jeans mais novo. — A mão de Mark tocou-lhe a coxa, mostrando onde o tecido se encontrava puído.

— Sua calça não está melhor do que a minha — ela respondeu, perturbada com aquele contato.

— Não seja maldosa. Minhas calças se estragam mais depressa por causa do trabalho no campo. Jenny sabia que era verdade. Várias vezes já tinha retirado camadas grossas de lama das calças dele. Mas não queria desistir com tanta facilidade.

— Ainda bem que não conserto cercas nem cuido de gado...

— Mas você também trabalha muito. — A mão dele continuava pousada distraidamente na perna de Jenny. — Eddie e Bib me contam tudo.

— Gosto dos seus empregados.

— Eles também gostam de você. Disseram que você fez o rancho brilhar como nunca.

"Ele não me vê como uma mulher", Jenny pensou. Para Mark, ela não passava de uma empregada, como os outros. Isso a incomodava muito, pelo fato de que o via cada vez mais como um homem extremamente desejável.

— Ainda bem que eles gostam de mim... — murmurou.

— Seus cabelos estão mais bonitos. — Mark parecia não prestar muita atenção nas palavras de Jenny. — O que você fez com eles?

— Nada de especial.

— Estão realmente lindos...

— Deve ser por causa da minha melhora. Afinal, a vida aqui é bem mais saudável do que poderia imaginar.

— Venha — Mark também montou. — Vou lhe mostrar a planície e a minha nova manada.

— O rio não transborda quando chove?

— Transborda. Quando eu ainda era menino, tio Ben perdeu trinta cabeças. Foi um espetáculo triste, o gado sendo arrastado pela correnteza. Incrível a força da água quando não está represada.

— Na cidade onde nasci, as enchentes eram constantes.

— Mas na certa não como aqui. Espere para ver uma tempestade texana, aí sim, vai entender o que eu digo.

— Não tenha dúvida de que verei. Já disse que amo o Texas. — Ela fechou os olhos, deixando-se levar pelos movimentos do cavalo. — Sinta apenas essa brisa, Mark. Se engarrafasse esse ar e vendesse, seria um homem rico, da noite para o dia.

— Poderia enriquecer vendendo os direitos de exploração do petróleo que existe aqui. — Ele parecia um pouco nervoso.

— Algum problema?

— Não é bem isso, é que Bobby me chateava o tempo todo para vender os direitos de exploração.

— E você nunca quis?

— Cheguei a pensar nisso, uma ou duas vezes, quando as coisas ficaram pretas de verdade. Mas, para mim, é como um suicídio. Quero ver esse lugar dar dinheiro com gado, não com petróleo. Não poderia viver com minha terra totalmente cortada e perfurada, com tubos e bombas saindo de dentro dela. Este local guarda muitas histórias as quais eu não tenho o direito de violentar.

Enquanto falava, Jenny o olhava com ternura.

— Acho que entendo o quanto ele significa para você.

— Onde você passou a infância? — Ele acendeu um cigarro.

— Em uma pequena cidade do sul da Geórgia: Edison. Não é um lugar muito grande, mas tem um charme todo especial. Campos abertos, pinheiros e um horizonte enorme para se admirar. É uma região agrícola, existem fazendas imensas. A do meu avô não era tão grande. Ele plantava algodão, mas hoje, naquela região, só se dedicam ao amendoim e à soja.

— Durante quanto tempo morou lá?

— Até por volta dos dez anos. Papai conseguiu um emprego em Atlanta e nos mudamos. Passamos a viver em melhores condições, mas sempre preferi o campo.

— O que seu pai fazia?

— Ele era arquiteto. Aliás, competentíssimo. Muito se deve a ele naquela cidade. E o seu?

— Não falo sobre ele.

— Por quê?

— Já lhe disse — ele deu uma forte tragada no cigarro. Parecia irritado. — Nunca comento sobre ele.

— Desculpe-me. Não queria aborrecer você.

— Meu pai era um alcoólatra, Jenny.

— A infância deve ter sido um período duro para você e Bobby. — Para não comprometer Eddie, Jenny não demonstrou que conhecia o fato.

— Ele foi criado pelo tio Ben e pela tia Emma. Nós herdamos este rancho deles. Eram pessoas muito amáveis. Ben passou a vida lutando para manter esta propriedade, sempre com muitas dificuldades para pagar todas as dívidas. Quando fui morar com eles, ajudei o início da criação da raça Hereford. Naquela época, eu me sentia capaz de resolver tudo, de responder a todas as perguntas do mundo. Agora estou com trinta e cinco anos e não consigo responder a mais nenhuma.

— É, acho que tive mais sorte. Meus pais se amavam e me adoravam; tudo ia bem. Quando os perdi, o choque foi muito grande. — Os olhos dela brilharam de emoção. — E sua mãe, Mark, como era ela?

— Uma mulher desesperada, completamente fora de si. Fugiu com o primeiro homem que lhe ofereceu um pouco de estabilidade. Um vendedor de seguros. Bobby era apenas um bebê. Ela simplesmente bateu a porta e nunca mais deu notícias.

— Não consigo imaginar uma mãe tão insensível. Nunca mais ouviu falar dela? Ainda está viva?

— Não sei, e também não me importo. Não quero saber de mulheres.

Agora entendia bem por que Mark levava aquela vida solitária... Só que ele não teve coragem de mencionar a moça que o deixara porque havia descoberto que era um homem pobre.

— Deve ter sido um golpe duro para você...

— Vamos galopar — ele gritou, ignorando o comentário de Jenny.

Jennifer sentia-se mais confiante no domínio sobre o cavalo e conseguiu acompanhá-lo, embora com um pouco de dificuldade.

— Ei, patrão! Não corra tanto!

— Você não disse que sabia cavalgar? — Ele sorriu. — Força!

Jenny admirava-lhe o porte atlético, o jeito rude, até mesmo as roupas desgastadas por tanto trabalho. Não conhecia muitos homens capazes de competir com ele.

— Você já participou de algum rodeio?

— Eu o quê?

— Competiu em rodeios — ela gritou.

— De onde você tirou essa idéia?

— Você é tão alto e forte...

— Os melhores competidores nos rodeios são baixinhos e encurvados — ele falou, após frear o cavalo.

— Verdade mesmo?

— Quando era mais jovem, participei de alguns rodeios tentando domar touros e cavalos selvagens. Um bom divertimento, até quebrar o braço em dois lugares.

— Não queria chateá-lo com a minha pergunta.

— E você acha que chateou?

Jenny não teve tempo de responder, pois ele já saíra outra vez em disparada.

A paisagem era fascinante. Carvalhos, cactos, flores e pastagens confundiam-se com a beleza do céu. Nos pastos, o gado Hereford comia capim macio tranqüilamente.

— Gosta do que está vendo? — Mark perguntou.

— Sim. Consigo até imaginar como era há cem anos, com os colonizadores, pastores, pistoleiros e tudo o mais. Eu adorava livros sobre os grandes desbravadores...

— O Texas é uma terra fascinante.

— Sim, eu sei.

— Pelo jeito você gosta mesmo daqui.

— E também me orgulho do meu Estado. Mas o Texas, da mesma forma, me faz sentir em casa. Se meu avô não tivesse migrado para a Geórgia, eu teria nascido aqui.

— Por que ele foi embora?

— Nunca soube. Mas acho que em alguma enrascada ele se meteu. Era do tipo criador de casos. — Jenny se lembrou da figura miúda do avô, sentado em uma cadeira de balanço, enquanto fumava um cachimbo. Sempre lhe contava como tinha escapado dos alemães na II Guerra. Quando ele morreu, eu estava com catorze anos.

— Você sente muito a falta dele? — Mark interrompeu-lhe as lembranças.

— Nem gosto de pensar...

— Meu tio Ben também foi muito importante para mim. Tinha um grande coração e um temperamento forte. Às vezes, tornava-se difícil separar um do outro. Eu o venerava. Embora pobre, nunca se rebaixou para ninguém; aprovaria o que estou fazendo com estas terras. Ele também detestava o dinheiro fácil; gostava de desafios.

"E o mesmo ocorria com o sobrinho", ela pensou. Não conseguia ver em Mark alguém que procurasse coisas fáceis. Deveria ter vivido no século passado, quando um homem conseguia construir um império com as próprias mãos.

— Você vai conseguir construir um império, Mark.

— Acha mesmo?

— Tenho certeza disso.

De repente Jenny ouviu um barulho de guizos que a deixou apavorada. O cavalo fugiu ao seu controle: se empinou e em seguida saiu desembestado pelo campo. Ela se agarrava com firmeza às rédeas, mas não havia jeito de segurar o animal.

Tudo se passara tão depressa que não teve tempo de raciocinar. Sentia o vento cortante no rosto, os cabelos esvoaçando. Ouviu o cavalo de Mark galopando atrás deles e tentou ficar mais tranqüila. Mas, ao avistar uma cerca, o animal parou e Jenny voou por cima dele, indo estatelar-se no chão. A respiração bloqueada pelo choque fez com que pensasse que estava morrendo.

Mal conseguia enxergar Mark debruçado sobre ela e falando muito. As palavras dele também chegaram pouco compreensíveis, mas, aos poucos, pôde perceber como estava preocupado.

— Não foi minha culpa... — Jennifer balbuciou com dificuldade.

— Eu sei, eu sou o culpado. Aquela maldita cascavel! E eu nem trouxe minha espingarda.

— Ela picou você?

— Não, estou bem. — Ele suspirou. — E você aí, meio desfalecida pela queda, e ainda se preocupando comigo? Acho que você não existe, menina!

Jenny começou a rir, mas o esforço fez o corpo doer e o riso acabou numa careta.

— O que foi? O que está sentindo, Jenny? — Mark examinou-lhe todo o corpo.

— Dói tudo, Mark. Não consigo... respirar direito.

— Não é para menos. Cavalo miserável! Prometo que vou colocá-lo na sua próxima panela de chili. Deixe-me examiná-la de novo... — Mais uma vez ele verificou se não havia nenhuma fratura.

— E as costas, tudo bem?

— Se pudesse senti-las, sim.

— Vai ficar melhor, eu prometo.

Ela tentava respirar. Já ouvira casos semelhantes, mas nunca esperou passar por aquela experiência.

— Será que morri? — Forçou um sorriso, sem muito sucesso.

— Bem, para ser sincero, acho que não. — Apesar da preocupação, Mark também riu. — Pode ficar de pé, Jenny?

— Se você me ajudar.

Ela se levantou devagar, amparada por Mark. Com o tombo, vários botões da blusa haviam se soltado, deixando-lhe os seios à mostra. Ela se protegeu com as mãos.

— Não se preocupe, não vou incomodá-la — Mark assegurou. — Lembre-se de que o nosso relacionamento é estritamente profissional.

Apesar de ser uma brincadeira, aquelas palavras a magoaram mais que o tombo. Ele não a via mesmo como uma mulher. Jenny teve vontade de sentar-se de novo e chorar. Seria ridículo, mas pelo menos ajudaria a suportar melhor a situação.

Os olhos dela se fixaram no pasto onde os dois cavalos permaneciam tranqüilos e imóveis.

— Em primeiro lugar — ele disse —, vou cavar uma grande cova; depois, enchê-la de cascavéis. Aí então vou dar um pontapé naquele cavalo estúpido e jogá-lo dentro dela.

— Você poderia comê-lo em bifes no jantar, que tal?

— Acho uma excelente idéia...

— Bem, pensando melhor, Mark, vou montá-lo duas horas por dia.

— Não, senhora, lá no rancho tem muito serviço para você.

— Bem, vamos ver... — Ela amarrou as pontas da blusa para esconder os seios. Quando se virou para Mark, percebeu o olhar dele fixo no seu decote.

— Melhorou? Como se sente agora?

— Como se tivesse passado por um liqüidificador.

— Venha cá. — Mark a carregou nos braços, andando em direção aos cavalos.

A atitude dele foi uma surpresa para Jenny. Um prazer imenso lhe percorria o corpo ao sentir os seios tocando de leve o peito de Mark. Mesmo com o tecido das roupas entre os dois, aquele contato era muito excitante. Apertou o corpo de encontro a Mark, pensando que ele era um homem, afinal, e não podia ser tão invulnerável. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, temia começar algo que depois não pudesse controlar.

— Sou muito pesada?

— Não, parece feita de penas.

— Não é difícil de acreditar. — Naqueles braços fortes, Jennifer podia observá-lo bem de perto. Uma vontade quase incontrolável de beijá-lo a invadiu.

— Por favor, abra a porteira — ele pediu.

Esticando o braço, ela obedeceu. De repente percebeu que a atenção de Mark se fixava nela. Com o gesto, o nó da blusa havia se desfeito, deixando-lhe os seios outra vez expostos. Depressa refez o nó.

— Desculpe... — murmurou.

— Você é que deve me desculpar, não devia ter olhado. Não fique embaraçada, Jenny, por favor.

Ela ficou vermelha. Depois daquilo, nenhuma palavra mais foi proferida. Jenny podia sentir as batidas do coração de Mark, o calor que emanava daquele corpo forte junto aos seus seios. Abraçada a ele, conhecia sensações que nunca experimentara antes. Fechou os olhos e desejou que um milagre eternizasse aquele instante.

Um pouco mais adiante, bem próximo aos cavalos, Mark colocou-a no chão, devagar. Ela custou a se afastar. Todo o seu corpo exigia que continuassem daquele jeito, quase colados um ao outro.

— Você está bem, Jenny?

— Estou. — Ela não conseguia fitá-lo diretamente. O contato havia aprofundado a intimidade entre os dois. "Significara bem mais do que um beijo", pensou.

— É melhor voltarmos, tenho muito que fazer — Mark falou sem jeito.

— Eu também. — Jenny montou, mais apreensiva do que corajosa. — Calma, cavalinho feio... Se fizer aquilo comigo outra vez, Mark vai fazer picadinho de você... — O cavalo mexeu a cabeça na direção dela. — Veja, ele me entendeu.

Mark parecia não ter ouvido as palavras de Jenny... Todo o retorno foi feito em silêncio. Quando desmontaram, ela decidiu puxar conversa outra vez.

— Mark, será que você poderia me arranjar um pouco de tinta?

— O quê?

— Uma lata de tinta, só uma: é para pintar a cozinha.

— Agora escute, senhorita. Contratei você para cuidar do escritório, da casa e cozinhar. Gosto muito da minha residência do jeito que está, sem mudanças.

— Só um baldinho de tinta...

— Não. Se você quer gastar, compre uma calça jeans para você. Nós não iremos jogar dinheiro fora com decoração.

— Decoração é arte. — As palavras dele a insultavam, e ela quase lhe disse que tinha sido decoradora, mas não teve tempo.

— Na verdade, é brinquedo de gente rica. E decoradores são artistas frustrados. Mesmo que estivesse endinheirado, nunca deixaria um idiota desses entrar na minha casa. Imagine, ter despesas com uma bobagem dessas. — Ele estava furioso. — Sem pinturas. Estamos entendidos, srta. King?

— Você teria sorte se um decorador de verdade aparecesse por aqui. — O olhar dela o fuzilava. — Um que não desanimasse com o fato de que você combina belos tapetes orientais com cinzeiros feitos de cobras mortas.

— A casa é minha!

— Agradeço aos céus por não ser minha.

— Se não gosta, feche os olhos. Ou, então, pegue suas coisas e vá para Atlanta, de volta para a vida chique.

— Eu não estou sendo esnobe — ela gritou. — Só quero um pouco de tinta.

— Sabe quando vai tê-la? — Mark virou as costas e se afastou.

Sim, ela sabia. Seu tom de voz lhe disse: no dia de São Nunca. Jenny resolveu que não ia engolir aquela arrogância. Sabia onde conseguir a tinta para pintar a cozinha.

Ao chegar em casa, deparou com Eddie na varanda.

— Tudo bem, srta. Jenny? Coloquei a correspondência sobre a mesa do escritório.

— Obrigada, Eddie.

— Pelo que vejo, o patrão perdeu a calma.

— É, perdeu.

— Fazia um bom tempo que ele não ficava assim.

— Verdade?

— Verdade, muito tempo.

— Libby está bem, Eddie?

— Está boa, srta. Jenny. — Ele balançou o chapéu num cumprimento e se retirou.

Ao entrar, Jennifer reparou que já estava falando como os texanos.

Num dos maiores bancos de Big Spur, um gerente conversava com um funcionário.

— Já mandou a carta de cobrança para o vaqueiro?

— Qual deles?

— O sr. Brunner, é lógico.

— Já, sr. John.

— O que acha do caso?

— É difícil calcular ainda, O atraso do pagamento é relativamente pequeno.

— É isso que acontece quando se empresta dinheiro a esses pequenos fazendeiros.

— Tem razão, senhor.

— Apesar de ter importância para o país, é um setor que oferece pouca garantia de rendimentos e lucros.

— É um setor produtivo.

— Sr. Smith, o que nos interessa é quanto uma pessoa nos pagará e não o que vai fazer para saldar a dívida — o gerente replicou, irritado.

— Sim, senhor. Tem toda razão. Peço que me desculpe — o funcionário respondeu, desconcertado.

— Sabe o que tem a fazer caso ele não pague? — o gerente voltou a insistir.

— Claro, confiscarei os bens dele — o sr. Smith respondeu, desajeitado.

— Que tipo de bens ele possui?

— Uma propriedade, gado, automóvel, trator e um touro muito valioso.

— Tomara que esse rancheiro nos pague o que deve. Acredito que teríamos muito trabalho com ele.

— Não se preocupe. A carta que nos mandou foi bastante incisiva.

— Qual o prazo que lhe deu?

— Uma semana, senhor.

— Está bem. Como é mesmo o primeiro nome dele?

— O empréstimo foi feito no nome do sr. Mark Brunner.

— Está dispensado, sr. Smith.

O funcionário voltou à mesa de trabalho enquanto o gerente, despreocupado, atendeu a uma chamada telefônica.

**CAPÍTULO V**

Irritada, Jennifer gastou o resto do dia lavando as paredes da cozinha. "Então decoradores são artistas frustrados que ele não deixaria entrar em sua casa, não é?" Seu ressentimento era tão intenso que mal conseguia saber o que fazia. Por sorte, as paredes haviam sido pintadas com tinta a óleo, o que permitia que a sujeira saísse sem estragar a pintura. Ao terminar, estava esgotada e encharcada de suor. Afastou-se um pouco para se certificar do resultado do trabalho. Percebeu que ainda faltava limpar o exaustor, mas, além de estar muito quente, ela já não tinha mais forças. As paredes amarelas pareciam novas, sentiu-se recompensada pelo esforço. "Agora preciso de umas cortinas", pensou. "Posso comprar o tecido com meu próprio dinheiro; assim o inimigo dos decoradores, sr. Mark Donald Brunner, pode guardar as suas idiotices para si próprio."

Preparou-lhe uma surpresa para o jantar: bife com molho de espinafre e salada de brócolos. Lembrou-se, feliz, de que Mark detestava essa comida. Também fez um café fraco, de propósito. Então pôs-se a descascar maçãs, enquanto o esperava. "Artistas frustrados? Ele vai ver só!"

A tarde escurecia quando Mark chegou. Parecia triste e cansado, mas trazia um buquê de flores silvestres.

— É para você, Jenny. — Ele deixou o arranjo sobre a mesa. A profusão de cores causava um efeito bonito sobre a toalha branca. — Também arranjei aquela bendita tinta, — Em seguida saiu para se lavar.

Depois dessa emoção, Jenny, ágil como nunca, teve de mudar os planos. Jogou fora o café fraco e providenciou em seguida um outro bem forte. Fez ovos com bacon e guardou o bife com creme, e também os brócolos.

Quando Mark apareceu, vestindo roupas limpas, ela lhe disse:

— Achei que você gostaria de um jantar leve.

— Estou surpreso. Esperava fígado acebolado ou brócolos para o jantar de hoje.

— É mesmo? Não sei por quê. Agradeço as flores. — Ela lhe serviu uma xícara de café.

— Não fomente idéias, srta. King. Só porque voltei atrás na questão da pintura não quer dizer que isso se torne um hábito.

— Claro, além do mais, não preciso mais da tinta. Lavei as paredes.

— Você fez o quê? Lavou as paredes?

— Ficaram boas, não? Assim mesmo, agradeço a intenção. Ele terminou o jantar e retomou o assunto.

— Por que se importa tanto com as paredes? Essa casa é velha. Necessitaria de milhares de dólares para deixá-la em ordem. Pintar um cômodo só faria com que os outros parecessem piores.

— É um velho costume. Cuidei de residências durante uma época.

Ele dava a impressão de não ter escutado. Tinha um ar preocupado.

— Alguma coisa errada? — Jennifer perguntou.

— Achei isto na soleira da porta quando entrei. — Mark tirou um envelope do bolso e o colocou sobre a mesa.

— O que é?

— Um aviso do banco. A primeira promissória do touro que comprei já venceu, e não tenho como pagá-la. Dias atrás, o trator quebrou e usei o dinheiro para consertá-lo. Você sabe, não posso plantar sem o trator; sem a colheita, o gado ficaria sem ração. É irônico, mas terei de vender o animal para poder saldar a minha dívida.

Um mal-estar se apossou de Jenny. Fizera uma tempestade por uma simples lata de tinta e, enquanto isso, Mark estava enfrentando dificuldades sérias.

— Sou mesmo uma imbecil... — murmurou. — Desculpe-me por ter feito todo aquele estardalhaço, Mark.

— Você não sabia. Eu lhe disse que as coisas não estavam fáceis.

— É, mas eu não sabia a que ponto. Mark, desculpe eu perguntar mas... de quanto você precisa?

— Seiscentos dólares. Acho que não vai dar mesmo para arrumar esse dinheiro dentro do prazo.

— Tenho o meu salário da semana passada e não vou precisar dele. Se você quiser, pode usar o desta semana também...

— Jenny, você realmente não existe...

— Quero ajudar.

— Eu sei, obrigado. Mas gaste o dinheiro com você. Ainda tenho mais alguns dias, Talvez eu consiga a quantia.

Mark se levantou, e Jennifer observou-o enquanto saía pela porta.

"Bem", ela pensou, "só existe uma forma de ajudá-lo." Iria até Houston procurar emprego. Na certa encontraria por lá alguma firma que necessitasse dos seus serviços como decoradora. Em alguns dias conseguiria dinheiro suficiente para pagar a dívida que Mark fizera. Sentia-se forte o bastante para enfrentar dois empregos.

Na manhã seguinte, para felicidade de Jenny, Eddie mencionou que sua esposa iria para a cidade de carro, pois precisava comprar um vestido para a filha. Libby concordou em levá-la, e deixaram o rancho assim que Mark saiu para o campo. Loira e roliça, Libby era uma pessoa falante e de senso de humor contagiante. Jennifer simpatizava muito com ela.

— Estou tão contente de Mark ter trazido você para ajudar na casa, Jennifer... Eu mesma já havia me oferecido para dar uma mãozinha, mas ele não quis. Alegou que eu já tinha muito serviço com as crianças. Sabia que Mark anda bem melhor desde que você chegou? Ele já não é mais tão triste...

— Fico contente por ter conseguido esse emprego, Libby. Jenny vestia sua melhor saia, uma blusa de seda azul e sapatos de salto alto. A elegância era tanta que Libby comentou:

— Onde você vai assim tão chique?

— Tentar conseguir um outro emprego, mas não diga nada a Mark. Quero fazer uma surpresa.

— Vai deixar a gente? — Libby perguntou, perplexa.

— Oh, não! Isso só vai acontecer quando ele me mandar embora. É só um trabalho temporário.

— Que tipo de trabalho?

— Decoração de interiores.

— É preciso de muito estudo para fazer isso?

— Mais ou menos. Eu me formei em decoração de interiores em Nova York; depois trabalhei dois anos no ramo. Minha saúde me pregou uma peça e tive de largar tudo. A pressão e a competição nesse campo são muito grandes. Fui parar no hospital com pneumonia. Depois fiquei um tempo em Atlanta, me recuperando. Trabalhei numa agência como datilografa e lá conheci Robert Brunner, que me ofereceu o emprego no rancho. Bobby não precisou falar duas vezes. Trabalhar no Texas para mim é como estar perto do céu.

— É uma história muito bonita.

— Senti muito a morte dele, embora não o conhecesse direito. Mark, apesar de não tocar no assunto, ainda sente falta do irmão...

— Os dois eram muito diferentes. Enquanto Mark insiste em conservar a terra e trabalhar com pecuária, Bobby queria que o irmão vendesse os direitos de exploração de petróleo. Acho que o rapaz tinha razão.

— Será, Libby? Se a terra fosse minha, acho que faria a mesma coisa que Mark.

— Meu Deus! — Libby brincou. — Pelo jeito o patrão arrumou uma defensora!

— Não gostaria de ver esses campos destruídos, os peixes morrendo nos rios.

— Você e Mark foram feitos um para o outro. Bobby lhe contou o que Mark fez quando o homem da companhia de petróleo visitou o rancho?

— Não, não falou nada.

— Depois que os geólogos descobriram que havia um mar de óleo aqui embaixo, apareceu um funcionário da empresa. Nesse dia, Mark tinha acabado de levar um tombo de um cavalo que tentava domar e estava de péssimo humor. O homem, indiferente, não parava de argumentar sobre a cessão dos direitos. Mark mandou que parasse, mas ele continuou. Totalmente descontrolado, Mark o jogou dentro da carroceria da caminhonete e o levou embora. Nunca mais vimos alguém da companhia pisar no rancho.

Jennifer riu. Aquela cena combinava muito bem com Mark. Ficou preocupada com a reação que ele teria quando lhe oferecesse dinheiro, mas acabou deixando a questão para mais tarde. No momento precisava concentrar todas as energias para obter o novo emprego.

Enquanto Libby fazia compras, Jenny encontrou uma lista telefônica e anotou o endereço de duas firmas de decoração. Uma delas ficava nos arredores. Havia combinado com a amiga um ponto de encontro para voltarem naquela tarde mesmo ao rancho. Cheia de esperança, dirigiu-se à agência mais próxima.

Esperou durante quinze minutos para falar com o proprietário. Ele a ouviu com educação, enquanto Jenny lhe apresentava as referências. Ao mencionar o nome da companhia para a qual trabalhara em Nova York, os olhos de um dos assistentes brilharam. Mas o chefe não parecia nem um pouco impressionado pelo currículo que Jenny apresentava. Pediu desculpas e lhe informou que a firma já estava com o quadro de profissionais completo.

Desanimada, Jennifer deixou o escritório, sumindo de táxi para o segundo endereço. Talvez desta vez a sorte lhe viesse. E foi o que aconteceu.

A dona do lugar era uma pessoa que parecia administrar muito bem os negócios. Serviu café e escutou com atenção Jennifer apresentar suas credenciais.

— Que felicidade a minha! — a mulher falou. — Encontrar você justamente quando preciso de uma pessoa do seu gabarito!

— Quer dizer que me aceita?

— Bem, por hora trabalharia somente neste contrato que temos. Mas no futuro poderemos ficar com você em tempo integral.

— Para mim está perfeito. Já tenho outro emprego e não quero abandoná-lo.

— Então, tudo bem. Você dará conta do serviço em poucos dias, é só um quarto. Vou lhe passar o endereço e poderá conversar com a cliente pessoalmente. Onde está morando?

— Numa fazenda, em Big Spur.

— Maravilhoso! O serviço é em Vitória, uma cidade vizinha. Você tem algum problema com transporte?

Pensando em Libby, a nova aliada, Jenny respondeu:

— Não, nenhum problema. Agora gostaria de saber quanto vou ganhar pelo serviço.

A quantia era mais do que suficiente para Mark pagar a promissória. Não havia mais por que hesitar.

— Negócio fechado — disse à mulher.

— A cliente, sra. Whitehall, é uma pessoa incrível. Vai ficar entusiasmada quando souber do seu currículo. Posso telefonar-lhe agora mesmo se você quiser.

— Quero, sim! Senhorita... senhora...?

— Srta. Sally Wade, mas pode me tratar por Sally. Estou contente em conhecê-la, Jennifer. Que tal começarmos o trabalho hoje mesmo?

— Seria ótimo — respondeu, feliz.

Jenny olhou ao redor; era um escritório simpático, decorado com simplicidade. Algumas reproduções de quadros famosos espalhadas pelas paredes e uma grande quantidade de trabalhos em pintura e escultura assinados por artistas desconhecidos. O sofá e as poltronas eram de estilo moderno, em tom forte.

— Acho este ambiente muito agradável, Sally.

— Faço o que posso, Jenny. Mas gostaria de adquirir mais peças.

— Mas as que vejo aqui me parecem excelentes.

— Jenny, por que não visita a sra. Whitehall agora? Converse um pouco com ela, conheça o lugar e pense numa decoração refinada, porém própria para uma casa no campo, que tal?

— Perfeitamente. Só estou esperando por uma amiga. — Jenny olhou o relógio. — E, por falar nisso, já é hora de encontrá-la. Vejo você outro dia.

Após Jenny pegar o endereço da cliente, despediram-se.

"Foi o céu que me mandou essa garota", pensou Sally, enquanto aguardava que atendessem na casa da cliente.

— Sra. Whitehall? Como vai? Arrumei-lhe uma grande decoradora. Trabalhava para uma das melhores agências de Nova York, e pode estar certa de que irá adorá-la. Espero que se dêem bem. Mas, se não aprovar, telefone-me, ou então tente discutir com ela, está bem?

Sally precisava muito de que tudo corresse bem. Apesar da grande capacidade que possuía como decoradora e administradora, a situação financeira em que se encontrava não era das melhores.

Tempos atrás contraíra uma dívida grande. Um empresário muito famoso a contratara para decorar um prédio comercial inteiro: sete andares de salas, copas e refeitórios. Sally se dedicara com afinco e utilizara os melhores materiais.

Mas o prédio, antes que fosse inaugurado, não pôde funcionar: a construtora tinha falido. O homem que a havia contratado fugiu para outro país, e ela não viu nem sombra do pagamento. Alguns materiais ela comprara com o próprio dinheiro e contratara toda uma equipe de profissionais para o trabalho. Para não falir, negociou com os decoradores auxiliares e pagou as dívidas em prestações.

Pensava nisso tudo, depois de conversar com a sra. Whitehall, quando o telefone tocou.

— Alô. Quem? — Sally empalideceu. — Onde você estava? Tudo bem, estou indo!

Fechou o escritório e saiu, assim que desligou o aparelho. Depois de algum tempo, Sally entrava num restaurante dos mais caros de Houston. Um garçom a abordou:

— A mesa de sempre, senhora?

— Por favor.

Sentou-se e acendeu um cigarro, nervosa. Pediu um drinque. Não demorou muito, e um homem bem vestido se aproximou. Tinha os cabelos prateados, a pele bronzeada, e usava um terno branco de linho. O rosto atraente diminuía-lhe a idade.

— Como vai, querida? — cumprimentou-a com um beijo no rosto.

— Há quanto tempo não nos víamos, Richard...

— Não me trate assim, você está nervosa.

— Estou completamente calma — respondeu Sally, tentando disfarçar.

— Será?

A mão de Sally tremia tanto que ela mal conseguia segurar o copo.

— Estou com fome, é só isso, Richard.

— Então vamos comer.

Leram o cardápio e fizeram os pedidos.

— Não quer beber nada?

— Por favor, uma dose de estricnina — respondeu Sally, cáustica.

— Sinto muito, meu bem, mas não irei acompanhá-la desta vez. — Richard falava com frieza. Depois dirigiu-se ao garçom:

— Por favor, o melhor vinho da casa.

— Sim, senhor. — O garçom se retirou.

— Então, Sally. O que você tem feito?

— O que tenho feito? Esperado, durante um mês inteiro, por um telefonema seu.

— Ora, querida. Pense bem, na minha situação...

— É verdade. Eu devia ter pensado melhor antes de me envolver com você.

— Sally...

— Desculpe-me. Eu senti muito a sua falta, como pôde fazer isso comigo? Nenhum telefonema, carta ou telegrama...

— Precisei viajar, e não me sobrou tempo.

Sally esperava algo mais do que aquela resposta. Sofrerá tanto com a ausência dele que às vezes pensava estar enlouquecendo.

— Para onde você foi?

— Califórnia.

— Califórnia? — Sally surpreendeu-se.

— É que as crianças estavam de férias e resolvi levá-las para a praia.

— Mas você me disse que tinha problemas com sua esposa. Não me venha dizer que ela o deixou sozinho com as crianças.

— Não menti para você, Sally, mas parece que a viagem reavivou nosso romance.

Aquelas palavras foram como um soco no estômago de Sally. Sentia-se atordoada.

— Richard, você me afirmou que estava se divorciando, lembra-se?

— Realmente, mas as coisas mudam, minha querida. — Ele a tratava com carinho, mas tudo soava muito falso.

Desesperada, Sally se deu conta de que a ansiedade por estar com aquele homem havia se transformado em angústia. Nunca devia tê-lo conhecido. A máscara de Richard se desmanchava, e ela viu como fora ingênua ao ter acreditado nele.

— Compreendo...

— Você me entende mesmo?

— Sim, entendo.

Richard não conseguiu disfarçar a satisfação. Era evidente que ficava aliviado por não ter de enfrentar uma cena.

— Tive tanto medo de falar com você, Sally...

— Medo, é? Já era de se esperar... Pois fique sabendo, Richard, que você é um grande farsante. Como teve coragem de me usar desse jeito? — Ela pegou o copo de bebida que estava quase cheio e jogou em cima dele. O líquido vermelho escorreu-lhe pelos cabelos, tingindo o terno imaculado.

Enquanto Richard tentava inutilmente limpar o seu valioso terno, Sally saiu do restaurante sem olhar para trás.

Enquanto isso, Libby acompanhava Jenny até a casa da sra. Whitehall.

A amiga tinha ficado muito contente em saber que tudo havia dado certo e colocou-se à disposição para ajudar no que fosse possível. Até se ofereceu para dar um jeito na casa enquanto Jennifer estivesse fora, argumentando que, caso contrário, Mark poderia perceber que se ausentava.

A casa da sra. Whitehall estava situada em uma enorme fazenda chamada Casa Verde. Ela era uma mulher de meia-idade, com gestos suaves e de uma simpatia toda especial. Jenny logo percebeu que não teria nenhum problema com o orçamento, pois a cliente era bastante rica. De imediato colocou-lhe um carro à disposição, com o qual poderia ir à cidade sempre que precisasse.

As duas se deram muito bem desde o primeiro momento. Conversaram como velhas conhecidas, e Jenny ficou sabendo que a sra. Whitehall vivia só e dedicava todo o seu tempo à leitura.

— Meu filho Jason e sua esposa Amanda moravam aqui comigo. Mas depois construíram a sua própria casa... Não os censuro, afinal, a privacidade é fundamental num casamento, não acha? Agora estão esperando o primeiro filho. Jason quer um menino, mas Amanda prefere uma menina. Pelo tamanho da barriga, acho mesmo que serão gêmeos.

— Para quando esperam o nenê?

— Está para nascer. Jason passa a maior parte do tempo andando de um lado para outro... Bem, não é só isso que ele faz: também ajuda Amanda a fazer exercícios pré-parto. — A senhora riu, feliz. — Só quem conhecia meu filho sabe como ele mudou. Sempre foi uma pessoa muito calma, até Amanda engravidar. Acho que está sendo mais difícil para ele do que para minha nora.

— Há quanto tempo estão casados?

— Há seis anos. São muito felizes, parecem que vivem numa eterna lua-de-mel. Sempre desejaram um filho, mas demorou para que conseguissem. Esse bebê significa muito para eles.

As duas encontravam-se no quarto que Jennifer iria decorar. A sra. Whitehall olhou para o papel de parede descascado e para o carpete gasto.

— Deixei de cuidar deste aposento há muito tempo. Agora não vejo a hora de vê-lo bem bonito. Nascendo o bebê, ficarei com o tempo todo tomado. Tem alguma sugestão, minha querida?

— Já fiz alguns esboços — disse Jennifer, mostrando-lhe o que havia desenhado enquanto conversavam.

— Exatamente o que eu queria! Comece quando quiser. Vou achar um outro cantinho para ler enquanto os colocadores estiverem aqui.

Jennifer deu início à decoração. Teve sorte de encontrar na cidade os profissionais adequados. Passava as manhãs na Casa Verde, supervisionando o serviço, e, à tarde, trabalhava no rancho. Mark parecia não desconfiar de nada... No final da semana já estava tudo terminado.

— Jenny, não posso lhe dizer o quanto fiquei impressionada — a sra. Whitehall elogiou, admirando o novo quarto de leitura decorado em verde suave e branco.

— Amanhã, com a mobília, ficará muito mais bonito. Também gostei do resultado, sra. Whitehall. Mas tem certeza de que era isso mesmo que queria?

— Não tenho a menor dúvida, querida. Eu... — O telefone tocou. — Me desculpe, preciso atender ao chamado. — Alô? Sim, Jason... O quê? Que bom! — Cobriu o bocal com a mão e disse para Jennifer: — É um menino. — Voltou a falar com Jason. — Qual será o nome? Sim, gostei, Joshua Brandt Whitehall é um lindo nome. Como está Amanda? — Pediu ao filho que se acalmasse e assegurou-lhe que em meia hora chegaria ao hospital.

— Ele está nas nuvens, Jennifer. Queria tanto um menino e aí está ele. Quem sabe se Amanda não vai conseguir uma menina da próxima vez? Agora preciso correr.

— Parabéns pelo neto. E gostei muito de trabalhar para a senhora. — Jenny começou a arrumar as suas coisas.

— Eu deixo você no rancho, Jenny.

— Não precisa se incomodar. — Jennifer ficou preocupada. Como explicaria a Mark por chegar em casa dentro de um Mercedes?

— Eu insisto, assim aproveito para trocar algumas idéias sobre outros projetos. Nunca gostei de decoração, mas você me fez ver como seu trabalho é interessante e agradável.

Jennifer não teve como recusar, mas, felizmente, ao chegar não havia ninguém no rancho. Sobre a mesinha do hall encontrou uma correspondência endereçada a ela. Sally Wade enviava-lhe o pagamento e uma carta simpática oferecendo novos serviços.

Ela pôs o cheque no bolso e foi preparar o jantar.

**CAPÍTULO VI**

Jennifer começou a se preocupar com a demora de Mark. Saiu na varanda e pôde vê-lo, ao longe, admirando com tristeza o touro Hereford que estava prestes a perder.

A vontade dela era de consolá-lo e entregar-lhe logo o dinheiro. No entanto, primeiro queria descontar o cheque, o que faria na manhã seguinte. Pensou em contar a ele, talvez ficasse mais tranqüilo, mas ainda assim hesitou. Mark poderia se ofender com a oferta de ajuda e impedi-la de ir ao banco no outro dia.

Caminhou para onde ele se encontrava, o vestido leve dançando com a brisa da tarde.

— Mark?

— Estava me esperando para esquentar o jantar?

— Não, a comida que fiz hoje não precisa ser esquentada. — Ela se apoiou ao lado dele na cerca. — O touro é mesmo muito bonito.

— É, sim. — Mark acendeu um cigarro e deu uma forte tragada. Jennifer observou-lhe o perfil, achando-o cada vez mais sensual e atraente.

— Mark, estava pensando em lhe oferecer as minhas economias...

— Não, obrigado. Já conversamos sobre isso. Não posso me afundar em dívidas, nem mesmo para salvar esse touro. Vou pagar a promissória e começar de novo. O preço da carne deverá subir em alguns meses. Até lá, me agüentarei.

— Alguém já lhe disse que seu orgulho é exagerado demais?

— Vejam só quem está falando! — Mark riu. — Acha que me esqueci do dia em que tentou caminhar até a cidade, carregando aquela mala enorme debaixo de um sol terrível e sem proteção? Tive o maior trabalho para fazer você entrar na caminhonete.

— É que pensava que você não me quisesse aqui. Não queria causar aborrecimentos.

— Não sei de onde você tirou a idéia de que poderia ser um aborrecimento para alguém... — Um pouco tenso, ele apagou o cigarro. — Sabe, um dos vizinhos me fez uma oferta muito boa pelo touro. Amanhã ele vem falar comigo.

Bem, pensou Jennifer, teria tempo para descontar o cheque e tentar, pela última vez, convencê-lo a aceitar ajuda.

— Você está bonita com esse vestido, Jenny. É para chamar minha atenção?

— Chamar a sua atenção, Mark? Lembra que você me disse no outro dia que nosso relacionamento é puramente profissional?

— É, mas quando a carreguei no colo, depois que caiu do cavalo, você me segurava bem firme... — Tais palavras foram ditas sem que Jenny esperasse, e ela notou que Mark não brincava. — Você não parece ter se importado muito por sua blusa estar aberta.

— Acho melhor colocar o jantar no... oh!

Mark a puxou antes que ela pudesse se afastar. Enlaçou-a pela cintura e com a outra mão segurou-lhe o rosto.

— Fique tranqüila, não vou magoá-la. Não quero seduzir você.

Jenny vacilava diante da situação, ainda mais ao enfrentar o olhar profundo de Mark. Desejara muito aquele momento, mas agora sentia medo. Porém, mesmo contra a vontade, seus dedos deslizaram pelas costas dele.

— Você me deixou olhar seus seios... Fiquei meio maluco lembrando isso. Mas fico mais maluco ainda quando penso a quantos homens você permitiu a mesma coisa.

— Por incrível que possa parecer, você foi o primeiro.

— Primeiro?

— Sabe, Mark, passei a vida toda preocupada com estudos, depois à procura de emprego... Talvez por isso não tenha me envolvido com ninguém.

— Não quero forçá-la a nada... — Devagar, Mark acariciou-lhe os lábios com as pontas dos dedos.

— Não estou me sentindo forçada. — Ela sorriu, aproximando-se mais dele.

— É difícil acreditar que nenhum homem tivesse se interessado por você.

— Bem, Mark... tentar, eles tentaram, mas sempre tive uma resistência muito grande a me envolver.

— Você é linda... — Com a respiração alterada, Mark abriu-lhe os botões do vestido, e, ao ver os seios firmes, não se conteve. Acariciou-os sem esconder o desejo.

— Mark — ela falou, baixinho —, não imagina o que sinto com as suas caricias.

— Você precisa aprender muita coisa, querida. Precisa aprender que tem um corpo bonito e saudável. Feche os olhos...

Suas bocas se encontraram. Jenny tremia e o puxou mais para si.

— Mark...

— Vou ser gentil com você, não se preocupe.

— Estou meio tonta... — A proximidade era tanta que seus corpos pareciam querer se tornar um só.

— Jenny. — Mark esfregava a boca de leve pelo rosto dela. — Por favor, me toque também, ponha a mão sob a minha camisa.

— Assim? — Ela atendeu-lhe o pedido. Mark suspirou de prazer. — Será que sente a mesma coisa que eu?

— Claro que sim... — A mão dele deixou-4he os seios, pressionando-lhe a cabeça em direção ao seu tórax.

Jenny entendeu o que ele tanto ansiava e beijou, deliciada, o peito largo, sentindo todos aqueles músculos fortes retesarem-se sob seus lábios.

De repente, Mark prendeu o rosto dela entre as mãos, beijando-a com desejo. Jennifer se surpreendeu com a voracidade com que retribuiu àquele beijo.

— É melhor pararmos, Jenny. Agora — Mark pediu, ao perceber que mal conseguia manter-se sobre as pernas.

— É... também acho.

Ele a soltou, afastando-se depressa em direção à casa. Parecia fugir daquele encantamento. Jennifer seguiu atrás, ainda surpresa com as reações do seu corpo ao estímulo das carícias de Mark.

Ao entrar, não conseguia encará-lo.

— O jantar está na mesa — avisou.

Enquanto Jenny preparava o café, ele se sentou, observando-lhe os movimentos. Quando foi servir o café, ela por pouco não derrubou toda a bebida pela mesa.

— Jenny, não sinta vergonha pelo que acabou de acontecer. Foi tudo muito bonito.

— Mark, eu...

— Por favor, somos duas pessoas saudáveis e nos queremos.

— É, acho que você tem razão...

— Razão, eu? — Ele sorriu do jeito dela. — Você parece uma garotinha.

— É que fiquei muito assustada.

— Eu também fiquei. — Mark segurou-lhe as mãos com carinho. — Depois do jantar vou carregá-la até a sala, e...

— Mark, eu não posso... você sabe. — Jenny se afastou.

— Não fique assim, Jenny. Nada de condenável vai acontecer entre a gente. — A tranqüilidade mostrada por ele deu a Jenny uma certa segurança, o que o deixou feliz. — Está com fome?

O coração de Jennifer batia, descontrolado. Aos poucos conseguiu encará-lo. E, ao perceber o reflexo do próprio desejo no olhar de Mark, sussurrou:

— Por favor, Mark, me abrace forte.

Ele a puxou para que sentasse no seu colo, e beijaram-se com ardor.

— Oh, Jenny, preciso de você. Preciso demais de você. — Mark levantou-se da cadeira, carregando-a nos braços, e deitou-a no sofá.

O encantamento de há pouco tinha voltado. Ele fechou as cortinas e em seguida voltou para junto dela. Os dois se olharam, emocionados, um reconhecendo no outro a urgência da paixão.

— Agora — disse ele, com as mãos trêmulas tocando-lhe os botões da roupa — quero olhá-la à vontade. Depois daquele dia no campo, vivo sonhando com você...

Jenny, sem a menor resistência, deixou que ele lhe desabo-toasse o vestido. Seus seios apareceram, livres.

— Você está mesmo aqui comigo? — ele perguntou, enquanto com toda a delicadeza acariciava-lhe um dos mamilos.

— Mark... — ela gemeu.

— Tudo bem, Jenny?

— Tudo bem, tudo bem, Mark... Por favor, continue... Ele reiniciou a carícia. Cada vez mais Jenny se surpreendia com a reação do próprio corpo.

— Jenny... — Mark baixou a boca e beijou-lhe os seios.

— Oh, Mark... Mark...

— É maravilhoso tê-la assim, Jenny...

Ela tremia, como se ardesse em febre. Queria perpetuar aquele momento, retê-lo na memória para sempre. Afagava o corpo de Mark, como tantas vezes tinha sonhado.

— Não se mova agora, Jenny.

Jennifer segurou a respiração e Mark deitou-se sobre ela. O contato do seu peito nu com os seios dela quase o levaram à loucura.

— Jenny?

— Sim... — ela murmurou, baixinho.

— Nunca pensei que pudesse sentir tanto prazer... Sou muito pesado para você?

— Um pouco...

— Desculpe-me. — Ele tentou sair da posição em que se encontrava, mas foi retido por ela.

— Por favor, fique. Gosto de senti-lo sobre mim.

— Obrigado, querida... — Ele a beijou de novo, com ternura. — Com medo?

— Nem um pouco...

— Você é doce... suave como o orvalho... — Ele afastou a saia de Jenny, e sua mão lhe alcançou as coxas, os quadris, o sexo úmido. — Oh, Jenny, Jenny... Há quanto tempo espero por isso!

Ela não conseguia distinguir-lhe as palavras. Abraçou-o com força, procurando-lhe a boca sofregamente, sentindo as carícias tornarem-se mais e mais ousadas. Mark libertou-lhe os lábios para sentir o gosto da pele macia, para percorrer cada centímetro daquele corpo lindo que vibrava junto ao seu. O desejo se tornava uma tortura para os dois; quase não podiam se controlar.

— Jenny... — Ele se afastou um pouco, a respiração ofegante. — Você nunca... pertenceu a ninguém?

Ela fez que não com um gesto de cabeça, com o coração um pouco apertado. Isso seria um problema entre eles? Mark iria querê-la menos por ser virgem? Continuava a olhá-la com ternura e desejo, mas parecia tomar alguma decisão.

— Abrace-me, Mark... Estou com frio.

Ele riu, voltando a tocá-la, no início com suavidade, mas logo deixando-se afogar de novo nas ondas da paixão. Em segundos os dois estavam outra vez perdidos um nos braços do outro, enlouquecidos, famintos de prazer.

Jenny não agüentou mais. Mesmo sem experimentar a sensação de fundir-se àquele corpo de homem, entregou-se aos espasmos que a sacudiam, quase sem perceber que o êxtase lhe arrancava gemidos roucos, quase sem ter consciência de que sua própria felicidade arrastava Mark num turbilhão de emoções. Ele também não conseguiu se conter e misturou seu próprio grito ao de Jenny.

As batidas do coração foram se acalmando aos poucos; a respiração lentamente tornou-se normal. Ficaram um longo tempo abraçados, na deliciosa sonolência que se segue ao amor. Foi Mark quem falou primeiro, com a voz carregada de ternura.

— Minha garotinha... Em que está pensando, meu bem? Jenny resmungou, aconchegando-se mais àquele peito forte que parecia protegê-la do mundo.

— Numa coisa que minha mãe dizia...

— Verdade? E o que era?

— Que às vezes se torna difícil controlar as emoções... Sua mãe tinha razão...

— Só que na época eu não conseguia entendê-la.

— Jenny?

— Sim... — ela respondeu, acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

— Nunca desejou outro homem antes?

— Não dessa maneira, Mark.

— Comigo aconteceu a mesma coisa: nunca desejei uma mulher como desejo você. — Ele a beijou nos lábios. — Quero lhe dizer uma coisa: caso eu a tivesse penetrado, tenho certeza de que eu o teria feito de uma maneira tal que você não sentiria nenhuma dor, só prazer.

— Acredito em você, Mark...

— Sabia que nunca pensei que fosse uma pessoa tão amorosa?

— E eu achava que você fosse um homem totalmente insensível.

— Eu? Insensível?

— É, você... Jenny o abraçou. — Oh, Mark... quero tanto você!

— Jenny, é melhor a gente se levantar. Minhas boas intenções não vão durar muito tempo.

Ao se levantar, Mark não tirava os olhos dos seios de Jenny, que o observava com ar malicioso. Ela sorriu, arqueando o corpo, oferecendo-se.

— Oh, não, Jenny... Não me provoque desse jeito.

Ela se levantou e colocou o vestido. Mark sentou-se numa poltrona para fumar um cigarro.

— Pronto, estou vestida outra vez — disse ela, virando-se para ele. — Você me fez renascer...

— Renascer: nascer de novo... Gosto muito dessa palavra. Eu também me sinto renascido. — Ele falava com carinho. — Agora, vamos ver se o café ainda está quente, querida.

Ele lhe segurou a mão, puxando-a para si, e a beijou.

— Machuquei seus lábios?

— Não, só estão um pouco sensíveis. Para um cowboy, até que você beija bem.

— E você, para uma mulher inexperiente, até que sabe de muitas coisas...

— O professor é muito bom... — Enquanto dizia isso, a mão de Jenny o acariciava com muita sensualidade por sob a camisa. — Está vendo como aprendo com facilidade?

— Acho que vou ter de ficar de olho em você, garota. — Ele retirou a mão dela e abotoou a camisa até o colarinho: — Senão é capaz de aparecer na minha cama para tentar me seduzir.

— Não fique tão assustado — ela brincou. — Garanto que não vou engravidá-lo, pode confiar em mim.

Eles entraram na cozinha, rindo.

— Vamos comer antes que o teto caia sobre as nossas cabeças — disse Mark.

— Desmancha prazeres! Agora que as coisas estavam ficando interessantes...

— Mais um pouco e iriam passar de interessantes para... Bem, você sabia que os homens ficam muito excitados com esse tipo de jogo, Jenny? Não confie demais nos meus instintos protetores. Quase perdi a cabeça lá na sala.

— É mesmo? Eu não sabia... — ela falou com seriedade.

— Por isso mesmo. Eu nunca... fiz amor com uma virgem.

— E isso faz alguma diferença?

— Sabe, tenho medo de machucá-la...

— Mas você disse que seria carinhoso, lembra?

— É... lembro. — Mark parecia meio encabulado. — Mesmo assim fico um pouco ansioso.

— Mark, o dia que acontecer, vai ser bom para mim e para você. Por favor, não fique preocupado. Deu para ver que a gente se quer muito... Vai ser a coisa mais natural do mundo...

— É isso, Jenny. — Vai ser a coisa mais natural do mundo. — Mark a abraçou com carinho. De repente, um pedaço de papel caiu do bolso dela. — O que é isso? — Abaixou-se, pegando o papel.

O coração de Jenny quase parou de bater. O cheque que chegara pelo correio tinha lhe escapado do bolso. Permaneceu parada, observando-o desdobrar o papel, prevendo um desastre iminente.

— Onde foi que conseguiu esse dinheiro?

— Fiz um trabalho para uma firma de decoração em Houston, na casa de uma senhora. É para você. Para pagar o que deve pelo touro. Ah, Mark, eu queria fazer uma surpresa, ia lhe dar o dinheiro amanhã! Agora estragou tudo.

Mark continuava olhando para o cheque sem dizer nada. Caminhou em direção à janela e lá ficou, totalmente absorto.

— Como foi que conseguiu trabalhar como decoradora?

— Estudei alguns anos numa ótima escola de decoração em Nova York. Depois, consegui emprego numa grande agência, onde trabalhei durante dois anos. Foi por esse motivo que me chateei tanto quando afirmou que decoradores não passavam de artistas frustrados. Veja você, sou um deles.

— Nova York...

— O melhor lugar para se estudar e trabalhar.

— Então você pegou pneumonia...

— E precisei largar tudo temporariamente. Graças a você estou em forma de novo. A senhora para quem eu fiz o serviço ficou muito contente com o resultado. Mas a única razão que me levou a aceitar o trabalho foi ajudá-lo a pagar aquela promissória.

— Não posso aceitar. — Ele pôs o cheque na mesa e virou-se para sair.

— Mark, o jantar...

— Perdi a fome.

Ela escutou a batida forte da porta.

Jennifer sentou e pegou o cheque, sem conseguir parar de chorar. Ela o amava, mas numa só noite conquistara o prazer de ficar junto a Mark e também o havia perdido. Estava certa de que a mandaria sair do rancho. Não tivera tempo para lhe explicar que não quisera tapeá-lo. Afinal, tinha conseguido fazer os dois serviços muito bem.

Mas no fundo do seu ser Jenny percebeu que o motivo de tanta raiva não fora bem o dinheiro, e sim o fato de ele ter descoberto que havia morado em Nova York. Conhecia a opinião de Mark a respeito de mulheres que vivem em cidades grandes.

Eram três horas da manhã, e Mark ainda não havia chegado. Hesitante, Jenny subiu as escadas e foi direto para a cama. O cheiro da colônia de Mark e a lembrança daqueles momentos vividos povoavam-lhe a mente. Depois de muito tempo, exausta, adormeceu.

Depois da discussão, Mark entrou furioso no carro. Resolvera ir até a cidade, estava totalmente descontrolado. Dirigia numa velocidade perigosa, porém o medo era a última coisa que poderia sentir naquele momento.

"Nunca vou me conformar... Quando percebi que a amava, ela fez aquilo comigo..."

Uma vontade de chorar o incomodava; um texano não fraqueja, dizia para si mesmo.

Já em Houston, numa ruela, brecou cantando os pneus. As pessoas que se encontravam dentro de um bar se viravam para observá-lo.

— A época dos pistoleiros já passou, porém ainda há quem goste de chegar arrasando — comentou alguém.

Mark abandonou o carro mal-estacionado e se dirigiu até o bar. Cumprimentou os conhecidos e pediu um uísque duplo.

— Como é que vão as coisas, Mark? — perguntou-lhe o dono do rancho vizinho ao seu.

— Muito bem, Charles. E a família, como vai? — Mark reconheceu nele um comprador para o touro e por um momento esqueceu a mágoa.

— Vamos muito bem. Você que anda sumido, hein?

Mark percebeu que o outro homem ficara um pouco sem jeito por ele ter perguntado pela família. Aquele não era propriamente um lugar para se conversar sobre a vida doméstica. Desconcertado, quis desculpar-se, mas Charles se adiantou:

— Que tal sentarmos naquela mesa nos fundos? Pegaram os copos e foram para lá.

— Sabe, eu sempre venho aqui tomar um gole — o amigo justificou-se. — Você é homem, rancheiro como eu, sabe como são essas coisas.

— Ora, se sei... Também tenho minhas fugas — respondeu Mark.

— Só que nunca mais o vi por aqui, desde que perdeu a noiva.

Sem saber, Charles tocava numa ferida aberta. A expressão de Mark tornou-se sombria.

— Ei, calma aí, vaqueiro. Desculpe se falei bobagens.

— Charles, se você é meu amigo, nunca mais toque nesse assunto.

— Tudo bem... Só queria puxar conversa...

— Então procure outro tema.

— Para provar minhas boas intenções, vou lhe pagar outra rodada.

— Ótima idéia, Charles!

Os dois deram boas gargalhadas, só que Mark ria de um modo totalmente descontrolado.

— E, para provar que esqueci a provocação, vou lhe propor um grande negócio.

— Pode dizer, Mark, mas não espere uma boa resposta.

— É que eu tenho um touro Hereford para vender pela metade do preço de mercado.

— É mesmo? E por que me venderia? Para sermos bons concorrentes? — Charles brincou.

— É um negócio, Charles. É pegar ou largar. — Mark já se irritava com o colega.

— Prometo que vou pensar, Mark.

— Desculpe, mas não posso esperar. Queria vendê-lo a você pela nossa amizade.

— Está certo, então. Passe no meu rancho.

Mark arrumara um comprador para o touro valioso. "Pobre animal, vai para as mãos desse incompetente", pensou. Ao invés de ficar satisfeito com o negócio, sentiu-se ainda mais irritado.

Não podia ficar ali na companhia de Charles. Precisava pensar, pensar muito a respeito de tudo o que estava acontecendo.

— Bem, Charles, até amanhã.

— Boa sorte, Mark.

— É disso que estou precisando.

— Ora, você pisa em ouro, vaqueiro. — Charles se referia ao petróleo, outro ponto vulnerável de Mark.

— É, está na hora de ir mesmo — ele respondeu, aborrecido. Caminhou até o bar mais próximo. Era um lugar sujo, com três mesinhas distribuídas numa sala pequena. Havia caixotes de bebidas espalhados pelo chão.

— O que vai tomar, Mark? — perguntou o dono do lugar.

— Um uísque duplo sem gelo — respondeu.

A imagem de Jennifer não lhe saía da cabeça, por mais esforço que fizesse. Embebedava-se para apagar as lembranças.

— Ora, não é o filho do Tack? Mark virou-se abruptamente:

— Sou eu mesmo — respondeu, temeroso. Já conhecia o tipo de amigos mal-encarados que o pai tivera quando ainda era vivo.

— Fui muito amigo de seu pai.

— E daí? Meu pai teve muitos amigos.

O brutamontes se enfezou com o tratamento de Mark. Era um homem muito musculoso, vestido com roupas justas como os marinheiros.

— Cuidado, não gosto de que falem assim comigo.

— Então me deixe em paz!

— Você está me provocando, Mark Brunner!

— Não amola, seu...

Mark não teve tempo para acabar a frase. Um soco violento o derrubou. Finalmente encontrara uma forma de esquecer Jenny.

**CAPÍTULO VII**

Na manhã seguinte, Jenny esperava que o sol lhe trouxesse um dia melhor. Preparou o café e esperou por Mark, porém ele saiu sem nem sequer passar pela porta da cozinha.

Aquela atitude iria se repetir nas semanas seguintes. Ele mudou todos os horários, de forma que nunca se encontrassem. Jenny passou a cozinhar só para si e a viver na mais extrema solidão.

Numa conversa com Eddie ficou sabendo sobre o destino do touro:

— Eu praticamente implorei para que não o vendesse — disse o empregado. — Quando o vizinho informou que não tinha mais a intenção de comprá-lo, Mark colocou o animal no caminhão e partiu para a cidade. Parecia muito mal... Você sabe o que está acontecendo com ele?

— Acho que agiu assim por causa do dinheiro, Eddie. Ofereci a ele tudo o que possuía, e, depois disso, não me olhou mais na cara.

— Verdade, srta. Jenny?

— Pois é, acho que quer que eu vá embora daqui... Está fazendo tudo para isso.

— Não sei, não... acho que o problema são as dificuldades financeiras, e não você. Por favor, srta. Jenny, não vá embora, Mark precisa da gente mais do que nunca.

— Bem que ele podia ter aceitado o dinheiro que eu queria emprestar.

— Taí uma coisa que acho difícil... Mark nunca aceitaria o dinheiro vindo de uma mulher. — Eddie sorriu, encabulado. — Desculpe, srta. Jenny, mas é a pura verdade...

"Eddie tinha toda a razão", Jennifer pensou. Já conhecia Mark o suficiente para saber que o empregado estava certo. O duro é que se encontrava perdidamente apaixonada por ele. O contato tão íntimo que tivera com Mark só lhe aguçara mais o desejo. Agora nem conseguia dormir direito, relembrando as sensações atordoantes que ele a fizera experimentar.

Um dia, após ter preparado o almoço, Jennifer saiu para visitar Libby. Se Mark chegasse e não a encontrasse, talvez pudesse comer sossegado.

Libby não fez nenhum comentário pela chegada inesperada. Para ela bastava ter alguém com quem conversar enquanto as crianças se encontravam na escola.

À uma hora da tarde, Jennifer despediu-se da amiga e voltou para o rancho.

Ao entrar, uma grande surpresa: Mark estava na cozinha, fumando, nervoso.

— Onde você se meteu? — ele gritou. — Não poderia ter deixado um bilhete avisando onde estava? Pensei que tivesse acontecido algo grave com você.

— O quê? — Jenny se espantou com aquele tom agressivo.

— É... algo grave: um coice de algum cavalo, uma cobra solta por aí...

— E desde quando se preocupa comigo? Você fez questão de que ficasse bem claro que sou uma pessoa totalmente indesejável — Jenny se defendeu.

— O que desejava que eu fizesse? Você mentiu para mim.

— Isso é uma injustiça, Mark.

— Pensei que fosse uma pobre secretária em perigo de vida, caso eu não lhe desse o emprego. E o que descobri sem querer? Que viveu e trabalhou em Nova York, ganhando mais em uma semana do que eu ganho em um mês inteiro.

Então era isso, Jenny constatou: orgulho ferido! Mark não se conformava com o fato de ela ter uma boa profissão, e isso acabaria com o relacionamento deles. A revelação não ajudou muito, ele parecia uma fera,

— Eu tive pneumonia — argumentou. — E precisei vir para o sul.

— Bobby não sabia o que você fazia?

— Não! Não vi nenhuma razão para contar a ele.

— Por que não disse nada antes?

— O que eu teria para dizer? Mark, eu sou a mesma pessoa que sempre fui.

— Acho que não. Você apareceu aqui sem ter onde cair morta. E agora... Certa vez eu trouxe uma garota da cidade para cá. Quando descobriu que eu tinha mais sonhos do que dinheiro, deu a volta e fugiu. Nós estávamos noivos.

— E você acha que isso é motivo suficiente para me tratar desse jeito? Só consegui o emprego de decoradora para ajudar você, Mark. — Jenny se aproximou dele. — Só queria retribuir por ter me dado o emprego, quando precisei. Percebi que não era fácil para você ter mais uma pessoa nesta casa. Não foi nada demais eu ter feito aquele serviço para a sra. Whitehall, sou uma profissional. Não queria que você perdesse o touro.

— Quero que vá embora. — O rosto dele permanecia impassível.

— Eu sei... Quando?

— Até o final da semana.

— Você me odeia? — ela perguntou, com um tom um pouco agressivo.

— Poderia odiar você, se não a quisesse tanto.

De repente ele a beijou, mas Jennifer sentiu que não havia carinho no contato. As mãos dele, insistentes, acariciaram-lhe todo o corpo. Mesmo com raiva, Mark a queria com desespero.

— Você é mesmo virgem? — ele perguntou, afastando-se para lhe olhar o rosto.

— Sou. — Ela tentou se livrar daquelas mãos que a aprisionavam.

— Não faça isso. Quero senti-la. Isso não a deixa orgulhosa? Saber o quanto me perturba?

— Mark, não me humilhe.

— E eu posso? Com todo o seu currículo, com todo o seu passado?

Outra vez a beijou com fúria. Não existia afeto naquela carícia.

— Você quer ficar comigo?

— Sim. Sim, Mark, apesar de tudo, quero ficar.

— Então, suba as escadas comigo que eu deixo você ficar.

Levou algum tempo para que Jenny compreendesse o sentido preciso daquelas palavras. Foi então que notou que as mãos dele desciam para suas coxas, puxando devagar a saia. Afastou-as com força.

— O que você pretende? — perguntou, irritada.

— O óbvio. Deitar com você... Ou prefere que eu diga de um modo menos formal?

— Seu... — Jennifer fervia de raiva e quis esbofeteá-lo. Mark segurou-lhe a mão no ar.

— Quer dizer que não está interessada? Mudou de opinião agora ou na outra noite, quando permitiu que tudo aquilo acontecesse entre nós?

— Solte meu braço, seu...

— Eu posso lhe dar prazer, moça da cidade grande. Você vai dormir com algum homem mais cedo ou mais tarde. Por que não eu? Preciso ficar rico antes que se interesse por mim?

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Jennifer. Mark a segurava pelo braço com uma das mãos e com a outra pressionava suas costas. Ela o amava, mas como ele podia ser tão cruel, depois dos doces momentos que tinham compartilhado?

— Não tem nada a declarar? — Mark perguntou, soltando-a. — Bem, não pode condenar um homem por tentar. Na outra noite você parecia bem diferente... Pensei que desejasse algumas recordações para levar com você para Nova York...

— Mark, nunca pensei que você fosse capaz de agir como um canalha!

— Não quero saber de história, tem serviço para você no escritório. Pode dar um jeito nele, assim que acabar de arrumar a cozinha. — Ela foi para a porta. — É uma forma de compensar o tempo que gastou decorando a casa daquela madame.

Jennifer não se moveu. O mundo havia acabado para ela. Adorava Mark, e ele não podia tratá-la daquela maneira.

— Não quer falar? Quero transar com você, só isso. Se eu fosse rico, teria uma dúzia de mulheres igualzinhas a você, Jennifer King. Não é verdade? Diga alguma coisa! — ele gritou, descontrolado.

Jenny se negava a pronunciar uma só palavra; ele não merecia qualquer tipo de satisfação.

Mark praguejou alguma coisa e saiu, batendo a porta, Jennifer subiu as escadas como um autômato. Foi para o quarto, pegou o cheque não descontado e o colocou sobre a penteadeira. Arrumou a mala rapidamente e chamou um táxi.

Quando o carro chegou, não havia ninguém por perto. O caminho estava livre.

— Leve-me à cidade, por favor.

Pela última vez olhou o rancho; depois fechou os olhos.

Jennifer não teve problemas em conseguir emprego. Sally Wade, a proprietária da firma para a qual trabalhara, havia ficado tão bem impressionada com o seu talento, que praticamente lhe criou uma vaga. Embora satisfeita com o trabalho, Jenny teve de passar por longas semanas antes que pudesse pensar em Mark sem chorar.

O café esfriava sobre a prancheta, enquanto ela se concentrava num esboço para um cliente.

— Quer café quente? — Sally perguntou, segurando a própria xícara vazia. — Estou indo buscar um para mim.

— Deus te abençoe — Jennifer brincou.

— É a primeira vez que a vejo feliz desde que chegou aqui, há seis meses. Está se recuperando?

— Recuperando?

— Jenny, não nasci ontem. Seja lá quem for o homem, deixou você tão arrasada que na primeira semana choramingou o dia todo... Não sou adivinha, mas logo deduzi. Esperei que o telefone tocasse, ou que chegasse uma carta, mas nada. Espero que ele tenha sentido sua falta, porque acho que você não conseguiu esquecê-lo, não é?

— Ele queria uma empregada doméstica, e eu, um marido. Só cruzamos nossos caminhos por acaso... De qualquer forma, já me sinto bem melhor. Tenho um bom emprego, e até um namoradinho, se é que se pode chamar Daniel de namorado.

— Ele é maravilhoso, Jenny. É tudo de que você precisa.

— E também é um excelente arquiteto. Fez um trabalho muito bom naquele projeto de escritório no mês passado.

— Você também, Jenny. Eu nem saberia como começar: não era fácil transformar aquela mansão num conjunto de escritórios. Se não contasse com pessoas como você na minha equipe, não teria conseguido tão bom resultado.

— Daniel e eu nos damos muito bem no que se refere a trabalho. Mas espero que ele não leve muito a sério o nosso relacionamento, se é que consegue pensar em alguma coisa com seriedade.

— Não tente se martirizar, querida...

— Eu só... estou tentando superar... Não quero me envolver com ninguém, por enquanto. Talvez nunca mais.

— Alguns homens têm bom coração, Jennifer.

— E por que você continua solteira?

— Bem... — Sally ficou um pouco sem jeito. — De qualquer modo, se não posso ter Clint Eastwood, não quero mais ninguém.

— Vai ser difícil...

— Tem razão. Quer mesmo café?

— Claro, patroa.

— Cheguei na hora exata! — Um homem alto, ruivo e de olhos azuis apareceu na porta. — Acho que senti o cheiro, quero o meu bem forte, além de torta de nozes, creme e...

— A lanchonete está fechada, sr. Peterson — disse Jennifer.

— Desculpe, Daniel — completou Sally. — Se você quer mesmo torta, vai ter que procurar uma confeitaria...

— Vou acabar morrendo de fome. — Daniel sorriu. — Não tenho esposa nem mãe. Vivo sozinho, e minha cozinheira me detesta...

— Assim eu acabo chorando... — Sally brincou.

— Se você quiser, dou-lhe metade do meu sanduíche. Eu ia comer mais tarde, mas... — Jennifer fez menção de apanhar a bolsa, porém Daniel a interrompeu.

— Não preciso de tanto altruísmo. Mesmo assim, agradeço, embora seja capaz de acabar ficando doente.

— Não vai ser difícil. Você é só pele e ossos.

— Não diga isso, Jenny. Engordei três quilos nesta semana.

— Onde? — Sally perguntou. — No dedão do pé?

— Você é magro feito um palito. — Jennifer riu.

— Ainda sou um garoto em fase de crescimento. Quer ir comigo ver o prédio do novo conjunto de escritórios?

— Obrigada, mas preciso acabar estes desenhos. O que acha deles? — Jenny levantou-se para que Daniel os visse.

— Estão bons, mas lembre-se de que esta parte aqui — apontou para um hall de entrada — vai ser uma área de muito tráfego.

— Lá se vai meu carpete branco. — Jennifer suspirou, forçando uma expressão de desespero.

— Pode ser bege ou verde-escuro — Daniel observou Jenny de alto a baixo. — Hum, mas que mudança!

— O quê?

— Você. Quando chegou aqui, há seis meses, parecia uma andarilha. E agora...

Jennifer usava um blazer preto com uma blusa cor de pêssego, enfeitada por um lenço em volta da gola. Os cabelos estavam mais cuidados e ela agora se maquilava.

— Obrigada.

— Por quê?

— Pelo elogio. Meu ego esteve por baixo durante muito tempo.

— Deixe comigo, garota, que eu o farei subir até as nuvens.

— Sally, ele está tentando me seduzir — Jenny gritou, brincando. Esperou que alguma resposta viesse do outro lado do escritório, mas não se ouviu nada. — Será que ela saiu, Daniel?

— Não, acho que está no telefone. Você grita com muita sensualidade, Jenny.

— Ora, deixe de ser bobo, Daniel.

De repente, sem saber por quê, Jennifer lembrou-se de Mark. Ainda sentia muita falta dele. Apesar do belo apartamento em que morava e das roupas que adquirira, não conseguia esquecer o tempo no rancho.

— Bem — disse Sally, voltando —, se o resto do homem for como sua voz, vou querer trabalhar nesse projeto também. É um cliente em potencial, e tenho a leve impressão de que é o Clint Eastwood com que sempre sonhei, Que voz bonita e sexy...

— Vá sonhando... — brincou Jennifer.

— Virá aqui amanhã para conversar conosco. Quer toda a casa redecorada.

— Então deve ter muito dinheiro — Daniel observou.

— Não disse qual o endereço, mas deve ficar nas redondezas, a chamada não me pareceu distante. — Sally virou-se para Jennifer. — Parece que sua fama já se espalhou por aí, garota. Ele perguntou se você trabalharia no projeto. Eu disse logo que sim. — Fez uma pausa, sorridente. — Crianças, acho que com esse projeto e o do conjunto de escritórios, conseguirei sair do vermelho.

— Quem te viu e quem te vê, hein, patroa? — Jennifer riu. — Não disse que algo iria aparecer?

— Você é meu amuleto, querida. Não quero nem pensar no que teria acontecido se não a tivesse encontrado.

— Você é que é minha fada madrinha, Sally. Eu estava numa situação terrível, precisava muito do emprego.

— Eu sei. Bem, nós fizemos muito bem uma à outra. Vamos celebrar. Pago um belo almoço a você e a Daniel.

— Maravilha! — Jenny se levantou, pegando a bolsa. — Vamos logo, Daniel, antes que a patroa mude de idéia.

Os dois saíram abraçados. Sally foi logo atrás. Nenhum deles prestou atenção ao homem que se encontrava dentro de uma limusine estacionada do outro lado da rua. Também não perceberam que o carro os seguia.

— Veja, Danny. Que tal esse abajur imperial? — falava Jenny, apontando para uma vitrine de uma loja de móveis cafona.

— Até d. Henrique o acharia antiquado — respondeu Daniel.

— Mas aquela penteadeira ficaria muito bem no quarto de d. Maria, a Louca. — Sally também entrou na brincadeira.

Os três caminhavam brincando muito. Passaram por um restaurante refinado.

— Olhe só, Danny. Que tal almoçarmos aqui? — Jenny brecou Daniel.

— Vamos ver... Cortinas bege, mesas cremadas, bancos estofados também bege. É muito uniforme, decoração pouco criativa, mas as combinações gerais são perfeitas. É um local digno de receber grandes decoradores — respondeu ele, avaliando o restaurante.

— Até pode ser... Só não sei se os decoradores terão dinheiro para pagar tanto luxo — avisou Sally.

— Ora, não se incomode. Hoje a despesa é por conta do sr. Clint Eastwood. Brindaremos a ele — insistiu Jenny.

— Vamos, garotas. — Daniel puxou as duas pelo braço. — A comida está esfriando.

— Obrigada pelo garota — disse Sally.

Sentaram-se à mesa. Logo um garçom apareceu e cumprimentou Sally com espanto. Pediram os pratos.

— Vocês nem desconfiam do vexame que estão me fazendo passar — Sally comentou.

— Como assim, Sally? Nós não nos comportamos bem? — perguntou Danny.

— Pelo jeito aí tem coisa — brincou Jenny.

— É uma velha história...

— Mas não um velho segredo. Conte, Sally. Não deixe o menino curioso — Jenny pediu.

— Se uma gota de campari caísse sobre seu terno branco, o que você faria?

— Assassinaria o culpado por tamanho desastre — Danny respondeu imediatamente.

— E se um copo inteiro se derramasse no seu vestido novo de linho branco, o que você faria, Jenny?

— Exterminaria a família inteira do responsável por tal crime.

— Pois bem, eu fiz isso com uma pessoa e foi neste restaurante. — Sally os encarou, séria.

De repente, os três se puseram a rir.

— Mas vamos mudar de assunto — decidiu Sally. — E o apartamento, Jenny?

— Está ficando uma maravilha. Quero mobiliá-lo devagar.

— Casa de ferreiro... — Danny brincou. — Quando teremos um jantar?

— Que tipo de jantar? — Jenny perguntou-lhe por precaução. Conhecia bem o amigo.

— Ah! Você me pede uma classificação. Para jantares de inauguração, formais e de negócios, pode me esquecer. Agora, o tipo a dois... Neste faço questão de comparecer.

— Não ligue para ele, Jenny. Fale mais sobre o apartamento.

— É bem simples, Sally. Quarto, sala... O que mais gosto é da varandinha do quarto, uma graça. Vou enchê-la de plantas.

— E, além de curtir o novo apartamento, tem se divertido, querida?

Jennifer não sabia o que responder. Desde que deixara o rancho, não conhecia mais o que era diversão.

— Desculpe-me, Jenny. Não devia ter feito essa pergunta.

— Tudo bem, Sally. Vamos falar sobre Clint Eastwood.

De repente, um homem se aproximou e dirigiu-se a Sally.

Devia estar com quarenta anos, tinha os cabelos loiros e olhos azuis.

— Naquele dia, a senhora saiu depressa e não pude agradecer-lhe.

— Desculpe, mas não o conheço.

— Nem precisa, senhora.

— Do que está falando?

— Do copo de campari que derramou no velhaco do Richard. Os dois amigos não puderam conter o riso. Sally parecia um pouco desconcertada. — O senhor presenciou a cena?

— Para minha felicidade, sim.

— Pois tenho muita vergonha do que fiz. — Sally agora falava a sério.

— Não devia ter, senhora... — Após dizer isso, o homem olhou para os acompanhantes de Sally.

— Sabe, Sally, perdi a fome — Jenny disse, mais do que depressa, cutucando Daniel por baixo da mesa.

— Eu também. Acho que o meu estômago está embrulhado — Danny entrou no jogo.

— Não façam isso comigo...

— Não se preocupe — Jenny falou, num tom sério e cerimonioso.

Ela e Daniel saíram sem dar tempo a Sally de dizer mais nada.

— Posso me sentar? — o desconhecido perguntou.

— Agora que fez o favor de dispensar meus amigos... acredito que sim.

— Muito obrigado. — O homem puxou a cadeira e acomodou-se.

— O que tem para me contar?

— Que a admiro muito.

— Não entendi. O que Richard tem a ver com isso?

— Nada, apenas escutei você contar aquela história...

Sally não tinha saída, não sabia que atitude tomar diante daquele flerte insólito. Ainda mais porque o homem que a abordava era incrivelmente charmoso.

— Não sei o que dizer...

— Que tal perguntar o meu nome?

— Ótimo. Como se chama?

— Pode me chamar de Clint.

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

Naquela noite, Daniel convidou Jennifer para um jantar, que ela recusou polidamente. Não se sentia bem com muita agitação. Suas saídas se resumiam à companhia de Sally nas visitas a alguns clientes. Na maior parte do tempo, ficava só, no apartamento, desenhando ou lendo.

Jenny gostava de trabalhar para Sally. Houston era uma cidade movimentada, contudo, bem menor que Nova York. A competição ali não era tão selvagem, e a pressão, bem mais suportável. E o que realmente a satisfazia no novo emprego era a autonomia na realização dos projetos.

A mulher dinâmica que tinha sido renascia, cheia de vontade de viver. Só que desta vez não iria cair no mesmo erro do consumismo desenfreado. Montava seu guarda-roupa sem pressa, comprando as roupas nas liquidações, tomando cuidado para que as novas peças combinassem entre si.

O ordenado que recebia era mais do que suficiente, o que a fazia levar uma vida sem nenhuma necessidade material. Em compensação, via-se absolutamente sem perspectivas para o futuro. Nada fazia com que se esquecesse de Mark. Nunca havia experimentado tamanha ternura por um homem.

Jenny levantou-se do sofá e foi até a janela para admirar a paisagem. Houston era muito bonita, mas não podia deixar de se lembrar das noites estreladas passadas no rancho: cachorros latindo ao longe, grilos cantando... Apertou os braços ao redor do corpo e suspirou. "Talvez um dia a dor cesse e eu possa esquecê-lo", pensou. "Quem sabe quando vou poder me lembrar das acusações que me fez sem me sentir tão magoada assim?" Agora ainda doíam demais. Mark a deixaria ficar, desde que fosse apenas uma dona-de-casa, para o uso exclusivo dele. Mas nunca iria querer que Jenny se tornasse parte ativa, um ser presente, dentro daquele relacionamento. Mark utilizara de palavras bem explícitas para descrever como a queria. Depois de todo o carinho que haviam dividido... A última conversa a havia marcado profundamente. Não, ele não a amava e fizera questão absoluta de deixar isso bem claro.

Ela sempre se deixava imaginar se Mark pensava nela, se nutria remorsos pelo que fizera. No íntimo, acreditava que não. Ele construíra um muro em torno de si, sem entrada para ninguém. Ainda menos para uma garota da cidade que podia ganhar mais do que ele.

Jennifer riu baixinho. Tivera azar de se apaixonar, logo na primeira vez, por um homem tão inseguro. Naqueles meses ela também havia mudado. Sentia-se muito diferente, com as emoções guardadas bem no fundo do coração, onde ninguém poderia tocá-las. Estava salva, dentro do canto que construíra. De certa forma, isso era uma bênção, porque ali dentro podia manter-se afastada de todos, nunca mais se machucaria. O fato de sair com Daniel não tinha a menor importância. O amor era apenas uma lembrança amarga.

Apagou as luzes e foi para a cama. Antes de adormecer pensou em como seria o novo cliente, que tanto havia impressionado Sally com sua voz sexy.

No dia seguinte, Jenny levantou-se tarde, coisa que não acontecia há meses. Apressada, pegou a primeira roupa que encontrou, um vestido caqui, e calçou sapatos de salto alto. Escovou os cabelos rapidamente, fez a maquilagem e saiu. Era uma manhã de outono, e ela torcia para que não esfriasse muito, pois se esquecera de pegar uma blusa. Fez sinal para um táxi e foi direto para o escritório.

— Até que enfim... — disse Daniel, logo que ela entrou correndo pela sala. — Resolveu virar turista?

— Turista, eu? Olha só quem fala...

— O que você está imaginando? — Antes que ela percebesse, ele se aproximou e a ergueu.

— Coloque-me de novo no chão, seu moleque — Jenny gritou, rindo. — Está pensando o que da vida? — Daniel continuava a segurá-la no ar. — Vamos, Danny, seja bonzinho... Se me obedecer, levo você para almoçar.

— Nesse caso...

— Jennifer, Daniel — soou a voz de Sally. — Querem parar com tanta algazarra? O cliente está aqui dentro e desse jeito não vai acreditar na seriedade profissional de vocês.

— Disfarçando... — o arquiteto murmurou, olhando para Jennifer.

Assim que entraram na sala, Daniel percebeu que a cor do rosto de Jennifer sumia.

— Desculpe, senhor — disse depressa ao homem que os aguardava. — A brincadeira lá fora foi só uma repreensão por um atraso. Sou Daniel Peterson, e esta é minha assistente, Jennifer King.

— Sei o nome dela — respondeu Mark Brunner, com a expressão fria. — Nós já nos conhecemos. — Os olhos dele se fixaram no rosto de Jennifer.

Sally não sabia o que fazer. Percebeu o que Mark representava para Jenny assim que viu o estado em que ela ficou.

— O sr. Mark Brunner é o nosso novo cliente. Lembra-se, Jenny? É aquele que telefonou ontem.

— Tudo bem, só que você se esqueceu de mencionar o nome. Desculpe-me, mas tenho uma ligação a fazer.

— Espere um pouco — Mark pediu. — Antes vamos conversar.

— Nada tenho a lhe dizer, sr. Brunner. E garanto que tudo o que disser não terá a menor importância para mim.

— Jennifer... — Sally interferiu, nervosa.

— Se meu emprego depende de trabalhar para o sr. Brunner, Sally, peço a minha demissão agora. Não vou falar com ele; muito menos trabalhar para este senhor. Com licença.

Jennifer saiu e fechou-se no escritório. Sentia as pernas tremerem, o coração apertado. Não conseguia ficar sentada. Podia ouvir as vozes vindas da outra sala, mas tentava ignorá-las.

A porta se abriu de repente, e Mark entrou. Só então ela reparou que vestia um sofisticado terno cinza que lhe caía muito bem.

— Vá embora — Jennifer conseguiu dizer com toda a convicção reunida dentro do pânico em que se encontrava.

— Por quê? — Ele sentou-se e acendeu um cigarro, encarando-a.

— Se quer redecorar sua casa, existem outras firmas nesta cidade.

— Tem medo de mim?

— Medo não, sr. Brunner. Só mágoa, muita mágoa. Você me informou das suas pretensões antes de eu sair do rancho. O que quer agora? Mostrar como está rico? Reparei no seu terno, muito bonito. E o fato de redecorar toda a casa também demonstra que ganhou muito dinheiro. Espero que esteja feliz.

Ele ficou em silêncio por um longo minuto.

— Não vai me perguntar como consegui dinheiro?

— Não me interessa.

— Vendi os direitos da exploração de petróleo.

Então Mark Brunner havia cedido... Jennifer teve vontade de agredi-lo, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

— Sem comentários, Jennifer?

Ela se negava a pronunciar qualquer palavra que fosse.

— Quero minha casa redecorada. E quero você para o serviço, ninguém mais. E antes que me esqueça: também quero que fique no rancho comigo enquanto durar o trabalho.

— Pode esperar sentado...

— Achei que esta empresa estivesse precisando de dinheiro... Posso pagar bem, sabia? Até mais do que pedirem.

— Eu lhe disse uma vez que nunca conseguiria me comprar, está lembrado? — Toda a raiva acumulada durante meses explodia agora. — Prefiro pular num precipício a ter de ficar sob o mesmo teto com você.

— É por causa daquele palhaço ruivo lá na outra sala?

— O senhor não tem nada a ver com a minha vida!

— Parecia tão diferente junto dele... — Mark falava com ironia. — Tão vibrante e feliz. Mas, no momento que deu de cara comigo, foi como se a vida tivesse acabado para você.

— O que esperava? Você destruiu parte dela.

— Eu sei.

— Então o que veio fazer aqui? O que quer de mim? — Jennifer se controlava para não perder a paciência de vez.

— Já disse: quero minha casa redecorada. Agora posso comprar o melhor, e isso inclui você!

— Eu não piso mais lá, sr. Brunner. Sally pode até me despedir...

— Existem meios para obrigá-la, srta. King. Posso deixar as coisas bem difíceis para a sua patroa. Será que pode carregar essa culpa?

Jennifer não podia, e Mark sabia disso.

— O que espera conseguir me forçando a voltar ao rancho? Não vou dormir com você, não importa o que tente fazer. Então, o que acha que vai ganhar com isso?

— No mínimo, minha casa reformada. Quanto ao resto, não me interessa mais. Não preciso correr atrás de mulheres. Então, srta. King, vai voltar comigo, ou devo avisar à srta. Wade que você irá arruiná-la?

Não existia saída, Jenny constatou. Mas ele iria pagar, de alguma forma, por aquilo.

— Eu irei.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Mark saiu do escritório, com a confiança de quem prestava um favor a Jennifer. Sally entrou.

— Eu não sabia, Jenny... Sinceramente não fazia idéia de que podia ser ele...

— Agora já sabe.

— Você não é obrigada a fazer o serviço.

— Temo que sim. Mark não ameaçou à toa... Sally, não quero lhe causar problemas. — Jenny estava quase chorando. — De qualquer forma, é um trabalho como qualquer outro.

— Mandarei Danny com você. Acharemos uma desculpa para justificar a presença dele...

— Mark acabaria com ele. Daniel é um homem adorável, mas não é páreo para o peso e o temperamento de Mark Brunner. Essa vai ser uma guerrinha particular.

— Pensei que vingança fosse coisa do passado...

— Pois é, amiga... vamos, deseje-me sorte. Vou precisar.

— Se a coisa ficar preta, peça ajuda. Não me importo em começar tudo outra vez, em outro lugar.

— Você é ótima, Sally.

— Obrigada, querida. — Sally beijou-lhe o rosto. — Não queria ter feito isso com você. Se eu soubesse quem ele era, nunca diria que trabalhava comigo.

Jennifer esperava ir sozinha para o rancho. Mark, porém, a acompanhou até o apartamento e ficou esperando enquanto arrumava a mala. Nenhum canto da sala escapou-lhe da vista.

— Procura o quê? Sujeira? — Jennifer perguntou ao entrar na sala.

— Este lugar deve custar uma fortuna.

— Custa mesmo, mas posso mantê-lo. Como você deve se lembrar, ganho muito bem.

— Eu disse coisas muito cruéis, não foi, Jenny? Te magoei demais...

— Podemos ir? — Ela ignorou as palavras. — Quanto mais cedo chegarmos, mais cedo poderei fazer o serviço e voltar para casa.

— Você não pensa mais no rancho como sua casa, Jenny? Parecia gostar dele quando estava lá.

— As coisas mudam, sr. Brunner.

— Eddie e Bib ficaram furiosos comigo quando souberam que você tinha partido — Mark falou enquanto pegava a mala.

— Imagino que você esteve muito ocupado, comemorando.

— Comemorando? Você é mesmo uma idiota, eu... não importa. Mas ao menos poderia ter deixado um bilhete...

— Para quê? — Por mais que tentasse, Jenny não estava conseguindo manter a calma. — O meu destino era a última coisa que queria que soubesse.

— Percebi. — Ele trancou a porta do apartamento e entregou-lhe a chave. — Libby me contou o nome da firma para a qual você tinha trabalhado, e não foi difícil encontrá-la.

— Então foi assim que me localizou...

— Nós ainda temos alguns negócios para resolver, querida.

— Odeio você!

— Eu sei.

— Sr. Brunner...

— Você costumava me chamar de Mark. Lembra quando quase fizemos amor?

O rosto dela ficou vermelho, e quando ia dar-lhe um pontapé, o elevador surgiu.

— Seu porco!

— Não diga isso, doçura, pense nas crianças — Mark falou à porta do elevador, que se encontrava lotado. Jennifer entrou na frente, desejando que a porta se fechasse em cima dele.

— Eu lhe disse para não fugir com aquele vendedor, querida. — A guerra parecia que realmente havia começado. — Avisei que iria viver em pecado.

As pessoas ao redor não podiam acreditar no que estavam ouvindo. Mas Jennifer não se fez de rogada; se Mark queria de fato uma batalha pública, ele a teria.

— O que você esperava que eu fizesse? Ficar em casa enquanto você saía com aquela sem-vergonha de olhos negros e peitos grandes? E eu na minha condição delicada...

— Condição delicada? — Mark não esperava por tal revide.

— O bebê também é seu, sabia? — Ela disse isso com a voz chorosa. A multidão no elevador já parecia ter tomado partido.

— Querida! Você não me contou... — Mark a abraçou, beijando-a na testa.

Quando o elevador abriu as portas e todos já haviam saído, eles ainda continuavam abraçados. Ele lhe disse ao ouvido:

— Preciso de você... muito!

Essas palavras a trouxeram outra vez para a realidade. Mark não precisava dela. Queria um corpo. Jennifer desvencilhou-se do abraço e ameaçou:

— Se você tentar isso de novo, sumo daqui e garanto que nunca mais ouvirá falar de mim.

Caminharam lado a lado na calçada, em direção ao carro. Jennifer reparou que o bom humor de Mark havia desaparecido.

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Mark agora possuía uma limusine com chofer. Ele entregou a mala ao motorista e sentou-se com Jennifer no banco de trás do carro.

— Pelo jeito conseguiu o que queria, hein? — ela comentou, sarcástica.

— Alguma coisa contra? Não acredito que exista mulher no mundo que não se sinta atraída por dinheiro.

Jennifer lembrou-se da desilusão de Mark com a ex-noiva. Teve pena dele, mas nada demonstrou. Pelo contrário, fez questão de continuar no mesmo tom.

— Quer dizer que agora você acha que pode comprar a companhia de quem quiser?

— É claro que posso.

— Descobriram muito petróleo lá no rancho?

— Você nem imagina quanto... A terra está toda invadida por máquinas perfuradoras. O gado parece nem notar, continua pastando sossegado. Jennifer pensou que não seria assim se um acidente acontecesse com algum dos touros premiados, mas não se atreveu a argumentar. A intimidade entre eles havia sido muito grande até Mark estragar tudo.

— É um pouco tarde para me redimir? — Mark retornou à situação deles. — Não quis lhe fazer mal... Deveria ter pedido desculpas antes.

— Desculpas não adiantariam depois de tudo o que me disse.

— Você deve ter quase vinte e quatro anos, devia saber que às vezes a gente fala sem pensar.

— Mas nunca pensei que pudesse ouvir aquilo de você. Tratou-me como se eu fosse um objeto a sua disposição, e não um ser humano.

— De uma maneira ou de outra, a gente esteve muito próximo... — De repente Mark se sentia inseguro. — E não fique sentada aí se fazendo de vitima. Sabe muito bem -que naquela noite quase nos tornamos amantes.

— E pode ter certeza de que se tivesse acontecido, eu não sentiria nem um pouco de vergonha. Naquele dia, pensei que estava sendo abraçada por um homem de verdade, e não por um crápula.

A tensão de Mark aumentava. Parecia que ia explodir a qualquer instante. Deu uma tragada no cigarro e observou a fumaça.

— Você me feriu, Jenny.

— O quê? — Parecia incrível ouvir aquilo, mas ele sustentou as palavras.

— Sim, você me feriu e muito... Pensei que tivéssemos sido honestos um com o outro. Deixei que chegasse tão perto de mim... como nenhuma mulher jamais chegou. E você me despejou tudo de uma só vez: que era uma profissional, que tinha feito universidade, e, o pior, que era uma mulher da cidade, acostumada com homens da cidade e com o modo de vida da cidade, Não pude suportar tanto. Eu lhe pagava um salário baixo, e você me estendeu aquele cheque... — Mark suspirou. — Como posso explicar o que senti? Meu amor-próprio foi por água abaixo; não tinha nada e você fez questão de me mostrar isso.

— Só pretendi ajudá-lo. Não queria que perdesse o touro. Se acontecesse de novo, garanto que não lhe ofereceria nem um centavo.

— Quanto a isso, não tenho a menor dúvida. — Ele apagou o cigarro no cinzeiro. — Quem é aquele ruivo?

— Danny? Sally lhe disse, é o nosso arquiteto. Tem a própria firma, mas trabalha conosco nos projetos maiores.

— Não no meu. Nunca entrará na minha casa.

— Vai depender do grau da reforma que pretende fazer.

— Ele não se atreverá!

— Por quê?

— Porque não gosto do jeito como ele a olha. Muito menos do que faz com as mãos.

— Tenho vinte e três anos e aprecio a maneira como me trata, é um ótimo rapaz.

— E eu não sou... garanto que ótimo é a última palavra que diria a meu respeito. Mas se aquele sujeitinho insistir em tocar em você daquele jeito quando eu estiver por perto, eu...

— Mark Donald Brunner!

— Quem lhe disse meu nome completo? — Mark perguntou, surpreso.

— Não importa.

— Meu Deus, Jenny! Seu cabelo está lindo. Não era assim no rancho... — Mark acariciou de leve os cabelos de Jennifer.

— Eu estava doente. — Ela tentava não sentir o toque daqueles dedos.

— E agora não está mais. Você está mais forte, mais...

— Pare com isso! — Jenny gritou ao perceber que ele se aproximava, insinuante.

— Eu vou ter você, Jenny. — A voz de Mark era a mesma daquela noite, quando quase se amaram.

— Só se você me amarrar...

— Não, vai ser diferente... Você vai se entregar a mim espontaneamente...

— Não quero você. — Ela o teria chutado, se não estivessem sentados.

— Mas logo vai querer. Já planejei toda a batalha. Está cercada, só que ainda não percebeu.

— Meu avô acabou com um batalhão de alemães na guerra, sem se render.

— Diz isso para me impressionar?

— Não vou ser a sua dona-de-casa. Não importa quantas batalhas planejou ou que ameaças faça. Resolvi aceitar a proposta com o único objetivo de salvar Sally. Mas é só mais um trabalho para mim, Não vou dormir com você.

— Por quê?

— Porque eu não posso fazer isso sem amor.

— Às vezes o amor não é impossível. Outras coisas devem vir primeiro: respeito mútuo, carinho, companheirismo...

— Daria para mudar de assunto?

— Não se preocupe, falar de sexo não tira pedaço.

— Você tem muito dinheiro, por que não compra uma mulher?

— Você ia querer um homem que a tivesse comprado?

— Lógico que não!

— Também nunca conseguiria desejar uma mulher que tivesse de comprar, Sou muito orgulhoso, Jenny. Falei uma porção de bobagens a você. Posso entender por que ficou magoada comigo. Algum dia tentarei lhe explicar algumas coisas. Agora, acredite ou não, só penso em conquistar a amizade que tínhamos. Não tentarei seduzi-la, pode ficar tranqüila.

— Não é mesmo? Não é por isso que me forçou a vir para o rancho?

— Não.

— Você disse que...

— Eu a quero. Quero muito! Mas não posso levar uma virgem para a cama. Uma vez pensei que poderia. Naquela noite... você estava querendo tanto que quase perdi a cabeça. Teria me odiado se não tivesse conseguido parar.

— Não importa mais, tudo isso agora é passado.

— Passado? — Mark a acariciava com os olhos. — É só olhar para você que me sinto queimar por dentro.

— Então pare de olhar, ou tome um banho frio. E não se iluda; estou aqui apenas para trabalhar.

— Onde foi que aprendeu sobre banhos frios?

— No cinema.

— Foi assim que aprendeu sobre sexo? Em filmes?

— Não, na escola. Nunca ouviu falar de educação sexual?

— No meu tempo não fazia parte do currículo. Tínhamos de aprender pelo jeito mais difícil.

— Já posso até imaginá-lo fazendo as suas... pesquisas.

— Se quer saber — Mark tocava-lhe de novo os cabelos —, ela era doze anos mais velha e me ensinou a diferença entre fazer sexo e fazer amor.

Jennifer tentava não demonstrar excitação ao contato dele. Pensou em como seria difícil agüentar a presença de Mark durante tanto tempo no rancho.

— Mark...

— Sinto por ter dito tantas asneiras naquele dia, Jenny. Não queria que nosso relacionamento se acabasse. Mas, se tivéssemos feito amor, acho que nada daquilo teria acontecido.

— Ah, é? — Jenny afastou a mão dele. — Como você é incoerente, sr. Brunner... Uma hora diz que se odiaria caso tivéssemos feito amor. E agora... Quer saber de uma coisa? No momento em que estivesse satisfeito, teria me chutado porta afora!

— Não agiria assim com você.

— Prefiro ficar num hotel, se não se importa.

— De forma alguma, a fechadura do seu quarto continua no mesmo lugar, se não puder confiar em mim.

— O que teria feito se eu tivesse dormido com você? — Jenny o fitava e via o mesmo homem que a recebera no rancho. — E se tivesse ficado grávida?

— Ajoelharia e agradeceria a Deus, adoro crianças. Quero ter uma porção de filhos, espalhados pela casa. Aliás, Libby disse que você gostava do rancho.

— Durante o tempo em que fui bem-vinda lá.

— Você ainda é.

— Lembre-se: sou uma moça da cidade!

— Acho as moças da cidade muito sensuais. — Os olhos dele se fixaram nas meias cor-de-rosa que Jenny usava. — Não sabia que tinha pernas, Jennifer. Costumava escondê-las dentro do jeans.

— Não gosto de que me olhe desse jeito.

— E quer mesmo que acredite? — Ele sorriu, irônico. — Você sabia que aquela maldita blusa estava rasgada no dia em que caiu do cavalo. Queria que eu visse seu corpo, nunca esquecerei da sua expressão.

— Expressão de quem se encontrava em estado de choque.

— Choque? Não! Estava deliciada. Até aquele momento, eu não havia percebido o quanto você era feminina, tratava-a como a uma criança precisando de proteção. Então, vendo o seu corpo, não pude mais me deter.

— E foi em frente...

— Sim. Meu cérebro ordenava para me manter afastado, mas meu coração não obedecia. Você também não contribuiu, sempre tão próxima e provocante.

— Nunca pedi para que você me beijasse.

— Mas não importa...

— Não podemos falar de outra coisa?

— Agora que está ficando interessante? Aquele ruivo já acariciou você do mesmo jeito que eu fiz?

— Não!

— Por que não?

— Talvez porque eu esteja apavorada com os homens.

— Será mesmo? — A voz dele tornou-se mais insinuante. — Foi tão bom o que aconteceu entre a gente. — Os dedos dele passeavam pela barra da saia de Jenny, que lhe retirou a mão com firmeza. — Não consigo pensar em outras mulheres. Seis longos meses se passaram, e não consigo dormir sem pensar em você nos meus braços.

— Não conseguirá me fazer sentir culpada.

— Não é sentimento de culpa que espero de você.

— Sei bem que é só sexo que lhe interessa. Só me quer porque nunca pertenci a ninguém antes.

— Algum dia lhe direi o que realmente me interessa. — Ele lhe segurou o rosto. — Quando você tiver esquecido o que aconteceu. Até lá, vou continuar como antes: tomando banhos frios e trabalhando até a exaustão.

Jennifer sabia que não podia ceder. Mas o contato com a pele de Mark a tentava.

— Jenny... — Ele se aproximou ainda mais.

— Não... pare...

— Não consigo — Mark murmurou. — Oh, Deus, vou morrer se não beijar você.

— Não... — Mas já era tarde. Ele a beijou com ternura.

— Oh, Mark.

— Quero você... deitar com você, tocá-la e deixar-me tocar. — Os dedos dele brincavam com o rosto de Jenny. — Quero fazer amor com você e para você. — As mãos deslizaram pelos quadris, levantando-lhe a saia.

— Não, Mark. Aqui não... o motorista.

— Fechei a cortina, não reparou?

— Não podemos.

— Tudo bem. — Mark se recompôs. — Não se preocupe, não quero nada que não seja espontâneo.

— Não posso ir para o rancho.

— Sua porta tem fechadura, e tem a minha palavra de que não vou forçar a barra, ou melhor, não vou tirar vantagem de nenhuma situação. Certo?

— Odeio me sentir vulnerável.

— E você acha que eu não? Tenho trinta e cinco anos e nunca me senti assim antes. E tinha de ser logo com uma virgem.

— Não seja grosseiro!

— Desculpe-me. — Ele acendeu outro cigarro.

— Quer fazer o favor de não fumar? — Jenny pediu. — Está me irritando.

— Tudo bem, só você mesmo para conseguir de mim o que quer. — Mark apagou o cigarro, contrafeito.

— Será que todos os solteirões convictos são ranzinzas como você?

— Olha só quem fala... A típica garota da cidade... Ficaram em silêncio até chegarem ao rancho. O quarto dela seria o mesmo, nada fora mudado. Até o cheque que havia deixado sobre a mesa continuava lá. Virou-se para ele:

— Por que não o descontou?

— Esse dinheiro não me pertence.

— Também não preciso dele.

— Claro que não, tem um bom emprego.

— Tenho mesmo.

Mark se aproximava cada vez mais.

— Lembre-se, você prometeu... — Jennifer avisou depressa.

— Claro que prometi. — Ele a abraçou, levantando-a do chão. — Mas podia estar mentindo... E se eu jogar você na cama, tirar sua roupa e fizer amor com você agora?

— Tente! — Jennifer sabia que ele a testava.

— Sem histeria?

— E desde quando me mostrei uma mulher histérica? Vamos, vá em frente, coragem! Me estupre, sr. Mark Brunner!

— Jenny, eu...

— Como é? Perdeu a coragem?

— Querida, por favor, não faça isso comigo...

Jenny sentiu que havia ganhado uma batalha difícil.

— Está bem. — Mark a soltou. — Bem, depois que descansar, vou pedir a Consuelo que prepare algo para você.

— Consuelo?

— A minha nova governanta. — Ele percebeu o interesse nos olhos de Jenny. — Não se preocupe, é casada com um dos meus novos auxiliares, satisfeita?

— Esperava que eu ficasse com ciúme?

— Tenho várias esperanças... Quer ouvir algumas?

— Não.

— Era o que eu temia. — Mark saiu do quarto, rindo.

**CAPÍTULO X**

Consuelo era uma pessoa incrível. Jennifer gostou dela assim que a viu mexendo com agilidade na cozinha.

— É muito bom que esteja aqui, senhorita — comentou Consuelo, enquanto colocava a comida sobre a elegante mesa nova. — Só assim o sr. Brunner vai conseguir parar com tanta implicância.

Jennifer riu, pensando que a empregada estivesse brincando.

— Ouça — continuou a mulher. — Está vendo só como ele bronqueia? É o dia inteirinho assim.

Era quase impossível deixar de escutar as imprecações de Mark contra quem havia esquecido a porteira aberta.

— Esse homem é muito estranho. — Consuelo suspirou. — O quarto que lhe reservou não pode ser tocado. Nem para limpar, muito menos para trocar a roupa de cama.

— Ele disse por quê? — Jennifer perguntou com cuidado.

— Não, mas na outra noite... — a empregada hesitou.

— Sim?

— Às vezes, à noite, sobe até lá e fica sentado por um longo tempo. A única vez que perguntei o motivo, ele me mandou cuidar da minha vida.

Jennifer estranhou aquela história.

Para um homem que só desejara satisfazer-se sexualmente...

"Não, o que lhe passou pela cabeça seria uma suposição irreal demais", pensou Jenny. Mark a queria só porque era virgem, e também talvez por estar resistindo ao seu charme.

Mark entrou na cozinha, vindo do curral. Parecia estar de mau humor. Tirou o chapéu e sentou-se, ainda usando as perneiras de vaqueiro. Virou-se para Consuelo:

— Algum comentário?

— De jeito nenhum, sr. Brunner. Por mim, o senhor pode sentar-se até usando uma capa de chuva toda molhada. O almoço está servido. Se precisar de mim, é só chamar.

— Meu Deus — Jennifer tentava não rir daquela cena. — Você está com um péssimo humor. — Pegou o bule de café, serviu a xícara de Mark e depois a sua.

— Não se aborreça você também.

— Eu?

— É. Tem mais alguém aqui?

— Posso ir embora? — ela arriscou.

— Vá em frente.

— O que aconteceu? Alguma coisa está errada.

— O touro morreu.

— Aquele grande Hereford?

— Sim. Eu o tinha vendido, mas depois o comprei de novo quando fiz o negócio com a exploração do petróleo. O veterinário está fazendo a autópsia. Quero saber por que morreu, era muito saudável...

— Sinto muito. Você se orgulhava tanto dele...

— Bem, quem sabe uma das suas novilhas, um dia, não gere um touro como ele?

— Pensei que novilhas fossem vacas que nunca crescessem. Não foi o que você me disse?

— Acho que você não entendeu direito. Elas são novilhas até o dia em que começam a procriar.

— Ah, é mesmo...

— Estou surpreso de que tenha se lembrado.

— Lembro de muita coisa do rancho. Você vai vender o gado antes do inverno?

— Não todo. Agora, antes de vender, posso engordar bem os animais.

— A criação de gado é uma arte, não é?

— Como a decoração?

— Isso me lembra uma coisa. — Jenny pegou o bloco de desenho e colocou-o na frente de Mark. — Desenhei estes esboços há pouco. Só a sala e a cozinha, mas queria que você os visse.

— Você é a decoradora. Faça o que achar melhor.

— Mark, a casa é sua. Você tem de aprovar ou não as minhas sugestões.

— Não pensava que você pudesse desenhar desse jeito — ele comentou, espantado, ao olhar os esboços.

— É a prática que vem com o trabalho.

— Bem, você é muito boa. É assim que vai ficar depois de pronto?

— Algo semelhante. Farei desenhos mais detalhados se você gostar destes.

— Gostei. — Mark viu os desenhos, mas se deteve no do sofá. Jenny percebeu que, ao invés de desenhar um novo, repetira o velho, onde quase tinham se amado naquela noite. Tentou desviar a atenção dele.

— O desenho da cozinha está na próxima folha.

— Gostei muito do sofá... Parece que você também não o esqueceu...

— Mark, você pensa que sou insensível?

— Não precisa esquentar-se, srta. King. Só estava perguntando. Também gostei do que fizemos juntos. — Ele virou a folha. — Não gostei desse bar.

— Por quê?

— Já lhe disse que não quero aquele ruivo na minha casa, e esse bar na certa vai precisar dos serviços de um arquiteto.

— Como quiser... Você teria alguns minutos disponíveis esta noite para que pudéssemos acertar alguns pormenores? Ou continua tentando chegar à sepultura mais cedo?

— E você se importaria, Jenny?

— Lógico. Se você morrer, não serei paga pelos meus serviços.

— Não gostei de ouvir isso — ele comentou, taciturno. — Claro, terei tempo hoje à noite. Mas não agora. — Mark se levantou.

— Sinto muito pelo animal.

— Sei que sente. — Ele foi até a cadeira onde Jenny estava. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar-lhe os cabelos — Jenny...

— Sr. Brunner — Consuelo disse, entrando na cozinha —, quer a sobremesa agora?

— Não, muito obrigado. — Ele saiu com o mesmo humor com que entrara.

Consuelo parou, intrigada, e Jennifer esforçou-se para que ela não entendesse que interrompera algo muito importante.

Durante o resto do dia, Jennifer percorreu toda a residência, fazendo alguns desenhos preliminares. Parecia um sonho se realizando. Desde que chegara àquela casa, havia pensado em como seria redecorá-la. A única coisa que ainda a incomodava era o fato de Mark não permitir a presença de Daniel. "Tomara que não haja nenhum problema estrutural para resolver", pensou.

Depois de um jantar silencioso, Jenny foi até a sala onde Mark acendia a lareira. Já era o final do outono, e as noites se tornavam cada vez mais frias.

— Que maravilha! — exclamou, sentando-se. Ela estava vestindo jeans com uma blusa amarrada na cintura. — Esse cheiro de pinho é uma delícia...

— Quero ver os desenhos — Mark pediu, sentando-se no braço da poltrona onde ela estava.

À medida que mostrava os esboços, Jennifer ia lhe explicando as mudanças que poderiam ser feitas. Quando chegaram ao quarto de Mark e ele sugeriu que a mobília fosse de um novo estilo, com uma cama de casal, sua voz quase falhou.

— Ficaria mais confortável, Mark, e o aposento é bem espaçoso. Dá para acomodar tudo.

— Em todos os sentidos, adorei a sua idéia — Mark falou, em tom malicioso.

— Pensei também em papel de parede cor de chocolate e cortinas creme, além de um carpete mesclado.

— Vou dormir nesse quarto ou comê-lo?

— Quieto, Mark... Você também pode ter uma escrivaninha e uma poltrona.

— Tudo o que preciso no meu quarto é de uma cama. Posso trabalhar aqui embaixo.

— Tudo bem, como você quiser. Olhe o que planejei para o quarto de hóspedes. — O desenho era muito bem estruturado.

— Não, senhora...

— Não o quê?

— Não vou precisar mais de um quarto de hóspedes. Este vai ser o quarto das crianças.

— Quarto das crianças? — Jenny olhou para ele, inquieta.

— Bem, preciso colocá-las em algum lugar.

— E de onde elas virão, do céu?

— Não.

— Mark — Jenny falou, feliz. — Está pretendendo adotar algumas crianças?

— Também não.

— Quer me explicar, por favor?

— Sabia que, se um homem e uma mulher forem para a cama e fizerem uma certa coisa, nove meses depois...

— Tudo bem, pode parar. Desculpe se fui uma idiota, mas você sempre me deu a idéia de que preferia morrer a se casar.

— É verdade, mas, depois que enriqueci, mudei de opinião. Preciso ter alguém para deixar minha herança.

— E você já tem candidata?

— Ainda não, mas as mulheres estão por aí, aos montes. Para ter uma idéia, recebi um telefonema da minha ex-noiva. Parece que o casamento dela não deu certo. Está divorciada.

— Verdade? — Jenny percebeu que Mark queria feri-la. — E você ficou surpreso?

— Realmente, não. Já era previsível... E não quero mais mulher daquele tipo.

— Bem, então você pode procurar uma em Houston, lá está cheio de mocinhas. Não vai ter problemas em conseguir uma noiva.

— Não quero uma debutante.

— A escolha é sua...

— Claro que sim.

— Bem, desejo-lhe sorte. Agora, sobre o quarto das crianças, que tal fazê-lo em azul?

— Não. Quero meninas também. Faça azul e rosa, ou mesmo amarelo, algo unissex. — Ele bocejou. — Meu Deus, como estou cansado! Querida, você não me leva a mal se encurtarmos nossa conversa? Eu adoraria ter algumas horas a mais de sono.

— Tudo bem. Você se importaria se eu começasse com os cômodos que já discutimos? Posso encomendar os materiais e providenciar para que o papel de parede da sala seja retirado?

— Vá em frente. Quanto tempo acredita que a reforma vá demorar?

— Algumas semanas.

— Durma bem, Jenny. Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

Mark subiu as escadas, e Jennifer ficou sentada de frente para a lareira. Então ele ia se casar e ter filhos... "Melhor assim", pensou. "Mas vai precisar ser uma pessoa como Libby. Alguém doce, simpática, sem ambições, além de ser dona-de-casa, esposa e mãe."

Para afastar os pensamentos das palavras de Mark, Jenny se entregou ao trabalho até a exaustão. Todos os dias acordava cedo para supervisionar o serviço dos homens que colocavam os papéis na parede e daqueles que assentavam o carpete.

Numa manhã, deu uma escapada até o curral onde Eddie domava um dos novos cavalos de Mark. Encostada na cerca, de jeans surrado e uma blusa azul, parecia nunca ter saído do rancho.

— Que tal se eu gritasse: "Dá-lhe, cowboy!" e animasse você, Eddie?

— Vá em frente, srta. Jenny.

— Dá-lhe, cowboyl

Eddie segurava-se com firmeza. Jenny estava tão atenta, observando-o, que não reparou que Mark se aproximava por trás, agarrando-a e puxando-a para a sela do cavalo que montava.

— Desculpe por roubar-lhe a audiência, Eddie — gritou para o empregado. — Mas ela é necessária em outro lugar.

Mark acomodou Jennifer na sela e seguiu em frente.

— Onde sou requisitada? — ela perguntou.

— Temos um bezerro novo, pensei que gostaria de acariciá-lo.

— Estou muito ocupada para agradar bezerros.

— É verdade, vi mesmo como você estava se matando de tanto trabalhar. Eddie não precisa de audiência.

— E você...

— Força, Tufão! — Mark gritou para o cavalo, que saiu galopando.

— Aonde estamos indo? — Sentada à frente de Mark, Jennifer podia sentir-lhe o corpo.

— Até o riacho. Está cansada?

— Meus braços doem.

— Eu também me sinto bastante dolorido, mas não é nos braços. Segure-se.

O cavalo saltou uma cerca, e em seguida Jennifer se virou, abraçando-se a ele, colocando a cabeça no seu ombro. O braço de Mark enlaçou-a com força.

— Não se preocupe, não vou deixá-la cair.

— Temos de ir tão depressa?

— Pensei que quisesse chegar logo.

Próximo ao rio, ele diminuiu a velocidade e parou. Dentro de um cercado se via uma vaca e um bezerrinho, ambos da raça Hereford. Mark desmontou, ajudando Jennifer a descer.

— Letícia é bem mansinha — comentou, acariciando o animal. — Eu a criei desde pequena. A mãe dela morreu picada por uma cobra, e tive de amamentá-la com mamadeiras. E uma boa matriz, já é o sexto bezerro.

O filhote deixou Jennifer fascinada. Tinha os olhos cor-de-rosa, assim como o focinho e as orelhas. O corpo era marrom-avermelhado e branco.

— Que coisinha mais linda... Veja os olhos dela, Mark, são cor-de-rosa.

— Ele — Mark corrigiu. — Vai ser um boi.

— Por que não um touro?

— Você nunca me escuta? Um boi é um animal que vai ter a carne aproveitada. Já o touro... — Ele procurava pelas palavras: — Um touro pode ser pai de bezerros, entendeu?

— Você ficou embaraçado... — Jenny o provocou.

— Pois é, mocinha... Mas lembre-se de que era você quem se constrangia quando eu... Bem, quando eu me referia a qualquer coisa que dissesse respeito a sexo.

Ela sorriu, encabulada, lembrando-se dos momentos que haviam vivido juntos. Tentando se controlar, começou a acariciar o bezerro. De repente, Mark a abraçou.

— Fui convidado para uma festa amanhã à noite, em Vitória, na residência de um dos maiores homens do petróleo da região. Que tal me acompanhar e ficar segurando minha mão? Não sei muito sobre regras sociais.

— Você quer ir realmente? — ela perguntou.

— Ele me espera. É o que se ganha por ter dinheiro... Precisamos ter uma vida social.

— Tudo bem, se você quiser mesmo, eu lhe faço companhia.

— Precisa de um vestido? Posso comprar um, já que a idéia foi minha.

— Não precisa. Roupa é o que não me falta, mas está no meu apartamento. É só ir buscá-la,

— Dê a chave a Ted, o motorista, e ele pega para você.

— Tudo bem.

— É branco?

— Não, é preto. Escute aqui, Mark Brunner, só porque eu nunca...

— Gosto de você de branco, me mantém na linha. — Ele pôs os dedos nos lábios dela, silenciando-a.

— Para ficar longe de mim não precisa de muito, é só se lembrar da adorável esposa que vai ter e das crianças correndo em volta da casa. Não é melhor voltarmos? Os colocadores de carpete devem precisar de algumas instruções.

— Você não gosta de crianças, Jenny?

— Claro que gosto.

— E acha que conseguiria conciliar crianças com a sua carreira?

— Muitas mulheres fazem isso. Não estamos mais na Idade Média.

— Eu sei, mas existem homens que não aprovam uma mulher trabalhando fora.

— Homens da caverna.

— Uma mulher como você deixaria um homem muito preocupado, é bonita demais. Imagine se um sujeitinho qualquer a agarrasse quando estivesse fazendo um serviço na residência dele... Isso seria um inferno para o seu marido.

— Sei me cuidar muito bem, e, além do mais, não pretendo me casar.

— Você quer ter filhos sem se casar?

— Não disse isso.

— Sim, você disse.

— Mark! — Jenny ia empurrá-lo. Mas depressa ele lhe segurou o braço, colocando-o em volta do próprio pescoço.

— Hum, isso é bom, Jenny. — Eles se aproximaram mais.

— O que você falava sobre crianças?

— Se eu as quisesse, me casaria. Mark, não... — As mãos dele forçavam um contato mais íntimo.

— Perfeito. E você continuaria a trabalhar?

— E ainda pergunta... Quer parar com isso?

Mark afastou-se um pouco para poder ver os seios de Jennifer sob o tecido da blusa.

— Sem sutiã? — O sorriso dele era cheio de desejo. — Sabia que ficaríamos juntinhos hoje?

— Quer parar de falar sobre sutiãs e soltar a minha mão, sr. Brunner?

— Acho que você não quer que eu faça isso, Jenny.

— Por quê?

— Bem, se eu soltar sua mão, vou ter que colocar as minhas em outro lugar. — Mark continuava olhando para os seios.

— E só há um lugar para elas agora.

Toda aquela situação reavivava a memória de Jennifer.

— Lembra-se do dia em que você caiu do cavalo? Sua blusa se abriu e você deixou que eu a visse...

Ela fez que não com a cabeça.

— Ah, Jenny... Não minta... Eu a peguei olhando para mim. Foi aí que descobri você e adorei. Simples: quando consegui pôr meus sentimentos no lugar, percebi que a desejava. E o mesmo aconteceu com você, garanto.

Jenny também se lembrou de como aquele momento tinha sido maravilhoso, de como fora cativada.

Mark soltou-lhe a mão e a apertou num abraço, quase levantando-a do chão. Podia sentir o contato dos seios dela contra o peito. Era como se estivessem nus.

— Nunca me senti assim com outra mulher. Você me deixa louco.

— Se você puder se lembrar, lugar de louco é no hospício...

— Sim, eu sei. — Mark passeava os lábios no pescoço de Jenny. — Não vou fazer mais do que isso, não se preocupe. A menos que queira fazer amor na sela do cavalo. Tenho que me encontrar com um fazendeiro para conversarmos a respeito de um novo touro.

— Tem certeza de que daria?

— O quê?

— Para fazer amor em cima do cavalo...

— Não sei, nunca tentei, mas sempre existe uma primeira vez.

— Mantenha as mãos longe de mim. — Jenny avisou quando Mark a ajudou a sentar-se na sela.

— Estou fazendo o que posso. — Ele estava sentado atrás e, ao tentar pegar as rédeas, os braços tocaram nos seios de Jenny. — Oh, desculpe, mas da próxima vez é melhor usar uma capa.

Jenny queria que ele parasse, mas se excitara com o toque. Sabia o que ia acontecer em seguida. Mark soltou as rédeas e começou a acariciar-lhe os seios.

— Adoro o seu corpo, Jenny.

As mãos dele a tocavam com carinho, mas não fez nenhum movimento para desabotoar a blusa, mesmo sabendo que talvez Jenny não resistisse.

— Jennifer, você não deve me permitir acariciá-la desse jeito — Mark disse baixinho, passando de leve a língua no ouvido dela.

— Sim, eu sei. — Ela tentou tirar as mãos dele, mas desistiu. Gostava muito daquele contato.

— Você quer se deitar na relva comigo, Jenny? Podemos ficar por alguns minutos só nos beijando e sentindo os nossos corpos...

Ela queria muito, mas não ia se permitir. Mark parecia querer tentá-la mais uma vez.

— Não, Mark, não podemos... — Jenny retirou-lhe as mãos com delicadeza.

— Você sabia?

— Sabia o quê?

— Se você tivesse aceitado meu convite...

— Quero muito você. — Jenny se encostou no peito de Mark. — Mas, por favor, não tente mais isso comigo. Não vai ser como pensa. Deixe-me decorar sua casa e ir embora em paz. Não me machuque mais, eu não suportaria...

— Acho que vou ter de rever minha estratégia. Essa não está funcionando.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Não se preocupe, gatinha. — Ele beijou-lhe a testa. — Você está a salvo agora. Vou levá-la para casa.

Jennifer fechou os olhos e aspirou profundamente o ar da manhã. Sempre se recordaria daquele momento. Cavalgar com Mark numa manhã de outono...

**CAPÍTULO XI**

Jennifer logo percebeu que não devia ter aceitado o convite de Mark para a festa em Vitória. Parecia que todas as mulheres solteiras e bonitas queriam chamar-lhe a atenção, mas precisava admitir que ele estava bonito. Nenhum homem no salão lhe chegava aos pés, tal a sua elegância dentro daquele smoking perfeito. Jenny se sentia agoniada com tanto charme. Ainda mais ao lembrar que havia sido beijada e tocada por Mark. Só de pensar no que tinha acontecido no dia anterior, ela tremeu da cabeça aos pés. E agora tinha que agüentá-lo ali, fascinante, paquerando uma morena belíssima.

Jennifer virou o copo de conhaque de uma só vez. Se não estivesse esgotada por trabalhar tanto, a bebida não teria sido tão potente. Embora ainda na segunda dose, e apesar de ter beliscado alguns salgados, sentia o álcool subir-lhe à cabeça. Dizia a si mesma que estava bem. Os cabelos loiros caíam-lhe pelos ombros nus, o vestido que usava era muito bonito, por que então Mark não havia dançado nem uma vez com ela? Já tinha dançado várias vezes com um empresário do petróleo, que parecia ter dois pés esquerdos, e com alguns maridos de meia-idade. Sentia-se abandonada.

— Desculpe-me, Jonathan, mas tenho que levar Jennifer para casa — Mark disse, interrompendo um senhor com seus cinqüenta anos, que falava sobre política de uma maneira aterrorizante.

Jennifer pareceu muito agradecida por ele tê-la tirado daquela situação. Despediu-se do homem, sorriu e segurou-se no braço de Mark.

— Cuidado, doçura, ou nós dois vamos direto para o chão. Você está bem?

— Estou ótima! Mark, posso ir dormir agora?

— Quanto você bebeu?

— Perdi a conta. Meu Deus, Mark, como você é sexy.

— Você está bêbada, vamos.

— Aonde vamos? Onero dançar.

— Podemos dançar no carro.

— Ah, mas não podemos ficar de pé no carro...

Ao saírem, cumprimentaram um casal que ela lembrou vagamente serem os donos da casa, depois pegaram os casacos com a empregada e foram embora.

— Está frio aqui fora. — Jenny pegou o braço de Mark e o passou em volta do ombro. — Assim está melhor...

— Melhor para quem? Gostaria de que Ted estivesse aqui para nos levar para casa.

— Por quê? Tem medo de ficar sozinho comigo? Pode confiar em mim, não vou seduzi-lo.

Cruzaram com outro casal, e a mulher olhou para Jennifer, curiosa.

— Ele está com medo de mim — ela sussurrou para a estranha. — Esqueceu de tomar a pílula, veja você.

— Jennifer! — Mark gritou, trazendo-a para perto.

— Aqui não, querido. Meu Deus, que impaciência...

Mark murmurava algo sobre mulheres escandalosas enquanto andavam na direção do carro.

— Você não é de nada, sabia? — Ela riu, enquanto Mark a fazia entrar no automóvel. — Envergonhei você?

— Amanhã você vai se odiar quando eu lembrá-la das coisas que disse. — Ele deu partida no Mercedes.

— Você fica lindo quando está bravo. — Jenny se ajeitou perto dele. — Dormirei com você hoje, se quiser.

Mark resmungou alguma coisa inaudível.

— O que deu em você agora? Há quanto tempo só pensa nisso? Veio atrás de mim, disse todo tipo de besteiras... Agora eu concordo, e o que faz? Fica vermelho. Os homens são assim mesmo. No momento em que conseguem o que querem, mudam de idéia. Mas com aquela morena que dançou com você... Bem, acho melhor não fazer fofoca.

Mark estava oscilando entre irritar-se ou rir. Preferiu rir até não poder mais.

— Você não vai achar muita graça em sair com ela — Jennifer continuou, sem ter muita consciência do que estava dizendo. — É mais baixa do que eu. E as pernas são muito finas. — Recostou-se no banco, cansada. O casaco estava aberto, revelando o decote generoso do vestido. — Por que você não quer mais fazer amor comigo?

— Se eu fizer, depois acaba comigo e... Venha, ponha a cabeça no meu ombro e feche os olhos. Você está bêbada, querida.

— Não estou, não bebi quase nada...

— Feche os olhos, Jenny. — Ele a abraçou, trazendo-a para junto de si. — Vou tomar conta de você.

— Vai dormir comigo?

— Se você me quiser...

— Vai ser ótimo... — Jenny fechou os olhos e suspirou. Foi a última coisa que disse naquela noite.

A manhã chegou com os raios de sol passando pelas cortinas. Um passarinho cantava animado do lado de fora da janela. "Passarinho vá embora. Minha cabeça está estourando, não dá para perceber?"

Ouviu uma risada ao seu lado. Era Mark. Tentou se levantar, mas a cabeça doía muito.

— Dor de cabeça? Coitadinha...

— Você dormiu comigo? — ela gritou, virando-se para vê-lo melhor. Estava vestido, à exceção dos sapatos.

Lentamente Jenny levantou o cobertor e olhou para o próprio corpo. Estava vestida só com as meias de seda.

— Mark!

— Só despi você. Seja razoável, doçura. Não podia dormir com aquele vestido. E não tive culpa se não usava nada além das meias... Não imagina como fiquei chocado...

— Não acredito em você. — O olhar dela era acusador.

— Tudo bem, confesso que fiquei olhando um pouquinho. — Mark brincava com uma mecha de cabelo de Jenny. — Ou melhor, bastante. Meu Deus, Jenny, você tem o corpo mais lindo que já vi. Quase desmaiei.

— Sem-vergonha! — Ela tentava sentir raiva,mas era difícil.

— Eu? Só porque gosto de coisas bonitas? — Ele encostou o dedo indicador na ponta do nariz dela. — Você é que devia se envergonhar, por ficar embaraçada. Fui um perfeito cavalheiro.

— Mark...

—Estou muito interessado em você, mocinha, só que prefiro que esteja acordada...

— Mark, estou morrendo de vergonha... — Ela puxou o cobertor e cobriu a cabeça.

— Você tem uma porção de coisas para me dizer sobre aquela morena, ou não se lembra? — Mark aproximou-se bastante dela.

— Morena? — Jenny descobriu a cabeça, lembrando-se vagamente de ter falado mal do corpo de uma mulher. De repente, recordou-se de tudo e ficou vermelha.

— Se não me engano, foi alguma coisa sobre ela ser baixinha... — disse Mark.

— Eu disse isso? Que estranho! Ela era mesmo baixinha?

— Acho que não foi bem isso que quis dizer. Você tentava me alertar de que ela era pequena aqui. — Ele lhe apalpou um dos seios.

Jennifer não sabia o que fazer. Olhava para ele e sentia que ainda o amava. Estaria errado beijarem-se só mais uma vez? Mark parecia capaz de ler seus pensamentos. Devagar, puxou o cobertor.

— Jenny, me desculpe, mas precisava fazer isso... Tomou-a nos braços com carinho, apertando-a junto de si.

Ainda assim, não a tocava. Somente acariciava-lhe os cabelos, deixando-a quase louca de desejo.

— Você não quer me tocar?

— Quero mais do que minha própria vida. Mas não vou fazer isso. Venha cá e me dê um beijo.

— Por que não?

— Porque Consuelo está para chegar com o café.

— Por que você não me disse? — Jennifer se levantou correndo.

— Venha cá. Eu visto você. — Ele ria, observando-a nua, procurando algo para se vestir. Estava com a camisola dela nas mãos.

Sem pensar, Jenny obedeceu imediatamente. Chegou perto de Mark e levantou os braços para que ele a ajudasse. À medida que ia fazendo isso, Mark beijava-lhe os seios, suavemente. Tomou-a nos braços e a levou para a cama de novo. Nesse instante, Consuelo entrou sem bater.

— Bom dia. — A mulher sorriu e entregou a bandeja a Mark. — Trouxe também algo para a sua dor de cabeça, senhorita. — E saiu tão rápido quanto tinha entrado. Mark colocou a bandeja ao lado da cama e serviu o café.

— Por que você fez aquilo? — Jenny ainda pensava na última carícia dele.

— Faz parte do que eu chamo de preliminares do amor. Nada sórdido ou feio. Quando formos nos amar, essa vai ser uma de minhas maneiras de excitá-la...

Jenny pegou a xícara, olhando para ele.

— A menos, é claro, que eu não pare de beijá-la na altura da cintura — ele continuou, sério.

Jennifer engasgou-se com o café, derrubando a xícara. Tossiu, praguejou, mas quando olhou para Mark outra vez sentiu-se nas nuvens.

— Quase foi desta vez... — ele a provocou. — Vou pedir a Consuelo que suba para ajudá-la a limpar tudo. A propósito — Mark levantou-se para sair —, a morena dos seios pequenos é filha de Jeb Doyle. Está procurando um marido. Ela monta como um vaqueiro, gosta de crianças e de gado, Tem vinte e cinco anos e mora perto daqui. Pode ter os seios pequenos, mas os quadris são bem largos, bons para ter filhos. O nome dela é Sandy.

Jennifer pensou que estivesse enlouquecendo. Ele a estava enganando. Não a queria! Atirou a xícara de café vazia na direção dele, arrebentando-a na porta fechada. Mark saiu do quarto dando gargalhadas.

Durante a semana seguinte, Jennifer tratou Mark da maneira mais fria possível. Ele passava muito tempo fora do rancho, e ela sempre se lembrava do que havia dito sobre a morena. E isso lhe causava muito mal. Chegava a odiá-lo.

A situação ficou ainda pior. Mark passou a fazer comentários sobre Sandy na mesa do jantar.

— Uma das éguas de Sandy vai ter um potro amanhã. — disse numa noite, sorrindo. — Ela pediu para que eu a ajudasse.

— Sandy não consegue se virar sozinha? — Jennifer tentava parecer normal.

— Tenho bastante prática. Já criei cavalos antes de criar gado.

— Ah!

— Como vai a decoração?

— Vai bem. Colocaremos o papel de parede no seu quarto amanhã; depois só faltarão os outros. Aliás, não disse se gostou do que já foi feito.

— Está bom.

Bom? Ela havia gastado dias de projetos e trabalho e ele dizia que estava bom? Mark percebeu-lhe a contrariedade.

— Não gostou da maneira como falei? Então, vou falar de outro jeito: Jenny, o trabalho está ficando ma-ra-vi-lho-so — ele disse, forçando. — Serei agradecido até a morte.

No dia seguinte, ela se concentrou no quarto de Mark. Era difícil trabalhar ali, sentia-se desesperada. Mark ia se casar com aquela morena antipática... Não parou para almoçar nem para jantar. Estava retocando a última parede quando ele chegou, com uma xícara de café na mão.

— Já comeu? — perguntou.

— Já, Mark.

— Quer café?

— Não, obrigada.

— Pelo jeito, o seu humor hoje está abaixo de zero... Ela se levantou, as mãos e a calça estavam sujas de cola.

— Quer alguma coisa?

— Dormir. Amanhã preciso levantar cedo, vou levar Sandy para pescar.

Jenny olhou para a lata de cola e imaginou como Mark ficaria se a jogasse nele. Era tentador, mas muito perigoso.

— Quero acabar essa parede.

— Continue, vou tomar um banho. — Ele tirou a camisa. Jennifer o observava com o canto dos olhos. Depois, começou a tirar a calça.

— Mark?

— Bem, não olhe. Não posso tomar banho de roupa.

— Eu poderia ter saído do quarto.

— Por quê? Quer tomar banho comigo?

— Não!

— Covarde!

Jenny só relaxou quando escutou o chuveiro ser ligado. Arrumou as coisas para sair, mas lá estava ele, em frente à porta, só com a toalha enrolada na cintura.

— Vai a algum lugar, Jenny?

— Vou sair daqui, agora!

Jenny nunca soube exatamente como tudo aconteceu. Num instante estava tentando sair do quarto, e, no outro, encontrava-se na cama com Mark. Ele puxou a toalha e jogou-a longe, ficando completamente nu.

Jennifer podia sentir-lhe o corpo de encontro ao seu. Beijaram-se com loucura. Ele a percorria inteirinha com os lábios. Depois de algum tempo, perguntou:

— Por que não quis tomar banho comigo?

— Sabe muito bem que não seria só um banho. — Ela parou por um instante, depois continuou: — Mark, posso fazer-lhe um pedido?

— Quer parar com essa tortura?

— O que você quiser...

— Tortura?

— É, tortura. Quero fazer amor com você agora.

— Não, senhora. — Ele a beijou suavemente. — Vá tomar um banho e ponha alguma coisa bem leve e bonita, desça e então conversaremos.

— Pensei que você tivesse de acordar cedo amanhã para levar Sandy para pescar...

— Não lhe ocorreu nenhuma vez que, se quisesse, você poria Sandy nos chinelos? Ou não desconfiava que sempre estive louco para ser seduzido por você? Uma vez você tentou, lembra?

Jenny nunca sabia quando ele estava brincando.

Mark se levantou e ela pôde admirar-lhe o corpo perfeito.

— Você vê, até que não é tão chocante...

— Você é tão...

— Você também, Jenny. Tome seu banho e nos veremos lá embaixo.

Minutos depois ela desceu, nervosa e apreensiva com o que poderia acontecer. Trajava um vestido branco e sandálias de salto, que lhe tornavam as pernas mais sensuais. Não o deixaria casar com outra. Não sem muita luta.

Mark a esperava. Vestia calça e camisa bege. Estava lindo!

— Beba. — Ele lhe estendeu um copo de conhaque.

— Obrigada.

— Agora sente-se, por favor. Quero lhe pedir uma coisa. Jenny sentou-se no sofá. Ao invés de ficar ao lado dela,

Mark acomodou-se no chão, bem de frente.

— Com medo de mim, mesmo agora? — perguntou.

— Especialmente agora. — Jenny tremia. — Mark... estou apaixonada por você. Se você me quiser...

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, Mark a puxou para o carpete e a beijou com tanto desejo que a deixou sem ação.

— Diga de novo — pediu.

— Amo você! Amo você! Amo você!

A boca de Mark deslizava-lhe pelo pescoço. Jennifer desabotoou a roupa como que para eliminar todos os obstáculos existentes entre eles.

— Você me quer muito, Jenny?

— Sim. — Ela pegou-lhe a mão e passou pelos seios. — Sente?

— Você tem toda a sabedoria das grandes amantes...

— Ensine-me mais, Mark.

— Agora não.

— Por favor...

— Arrume o vestido. — Ele se levantou e sentou no sofá. — Assim você me deixa louco.

— Mas eu quero deixar você louco e enlouquecer junto...

— Não, agora temos que fazer tudo direito.

— Não entendo.

— Oh, Jenny, Jenny... me desculpe. — Ele voltou e abriu novamente o vestido. — Eu adoro ver você nua, querida...

— Você não me quer?

Mark tomou-a pela cintura. Segurou-lhe a mão, levando-a de encontro ao corpo, fazendo com que o acariciasse.

— Sente como a quero? Ela o beijou como resposta.

— Mark, eu...

— Temos de fazer as coisas na ordem certa, querida: primeiro nos casamos, depois fazemos amor e então virão os filhos.

— O quê?

— Não me escutou?

— Mas, e Sandy...

— Sandy é uma boa moça. Dancei com ela na festa e depois voltou para junto do noivo. É um rapaz muito simpático, você vai gostar dele.

— Noivo!

— Eu a amo, Jenny. — Ele a abraçou com mais força. — Amo, quero e preciso de você. Se quiser, peço desculpas de joelhos pelo que lhe fiz. Soube que a amava naquele dia, quando me ofereceu o cheque. A única coisa que pude pensar era que perderia você mais cedo ou mais tarde. Você era uma profissional, e eu não tinha nada para lhe oferecer, além de sonhos. Mandei-a embora porque não podia alimentar falsas esperanças...

— Mark! Por que não me contou? Eu sempre o amei tanto...

— Não sabia, querida, pensei que estivesse brincando comigo. Só depois que foi embora é que entendi o quanto me queria. Você não percebeu que vendi os direitos do petróleo só para ter dinheiro suficiente para trazê-la de volta? Naquela época não possuía dinheiro sequer para pagar uma passagem de ônibus para ir atrás de você. Então vendi os direitos, comprei o carro e liguei para Sally Wade. Cheguei até a ficar com o carro parado na frente do escritório, só para vê-la... E vi você sair, tão bonita, de braço dado com aquele ruivo safado. Poderia ter quebrado o pescoço dele.

— Ele é só um amigo, nada mais. Quando apareceu no escritório, pensei que você quisesse se vingar. Pensei...

— Não deixei Consuelo tocar no seu quarto, ela lhe contou? Na primeira semana ainda podia sentir o seu perfume no travesseiro...

Jenny acariciou o rosto de Mark e o levou para o sofá. Sem palavras, mas com os lábios e o corpo, ela lhe disse que nunca mais ficariam longe um do outro.

— Não podemos continuar — ele disse.

— Por quê?

— Por que eu a quero na igreja, Jenny. Quero escutá-la dizendo que me aceita. Então depois faremos amor e celebraremos de todos os jeitos possíveis. Mas não assim, no sofá, sem os anéis ou a beleza de nos prometermos um ao outro, — Ele a olhava nos olhos. — Quero que você se lembre da nossa primeira vez sem nenhum remorso, sem nenhum constrangimento... Você não vai querer estragar tudo isso, vai?

— Vou! — Ela o beijou demoradamente, as línguas tocando-se. — Quero você agora, Mark! Este é o nosso momento.

Levantaram-se e despiram um ao outro, sem pressa. Ficaram um longo tempo admirando o esplendor dos seus corpos ansiosos. Ela o abraçou.

— Quero muito você, Mark — disse-lhe ao ouvido.

— Oh, Jenny, como eu a amo! — Ele a deitou no sofá, beijou-lhe os seios, mordiscando com suavidade os mamilos intumescidos.

— Venha, querido. Não agüento mais de saudade.

Mark a penetrou como havia prometido: devagar, carinhosamente. Alcançaram o clímax juntos; depois continuaram abraçados.

— Mesmo que você me deixe agora, nunca vou esquecê-lo.

— Nunca mais vou deixá-la, Jenny!

— E se eu engravidar?

— Então nós o chamaremos de Robert. — Ele a beijou no ouvido.

— Sim, meu bem. É o nome que eu escolheria. Quando vamos nos casar?

— Que tal amanhã? O juiz de paz é meu amigo.

— Muito cedo. Quero acabar a reforma antes. Por falar nisso, fique sabendo que não vou deixar meu trabalho.

— De onde tirou essa idéia? Pressinto que logo você se tornará sócia de Sally Wade...

**Serie Big Spur, Texas**

**Nº**

**Título**

**Título original**

**Colección**

**Protagonistas**

**1**

Heather's song

Cole y Heather

**2**

Flor de pasión

Passion flower

Julia 1490

Everett y Jennifer


End file.
